Two's Trouble
by hogwartsluv
Summary: Against the odds there's two of them. Will the come together? Harry twin story. all characters with exception of any I create are J.k Rowlings including most background info with slight tweaks
1. Potters and Pain

Two's trouble.

July 31, 1980**

It was a dark night when Lily Potter heard the first cry of her little one, she tightly grasped the hand of her husband who looked down at her with a smile."It's a boy', the mediwitch soon passed the boy to her as she saw the second love of her life,''...and now for the next one keep pushing!"

James wore a look of shock on his face, there was only supposed to be one baby, a boy. The prophecy was meant for both the Longbottoms child and theirs or was it? Lily, to tired to ask questions kept pushing until a loud cry ripped threw the once quiet room making her firstborn cry once again with two babies crying loudly it was hard for the parents to hear the,'' and she's a girl, lily they're beautiful"

''James?" Lily asked curiously, "Yes my love?" he replied distractedly while looking at his baby boy that was held tightly in his arms as if he let him go they would lose him forever. "whatever shall we name her?" A boy had been expected and named two weeks into her pregnancy, Harry James Potter but this girl was unexpected and so had no name. James looked up from his son and glanced at his beautiful daughter. "Hmm, How about Cassiopeia Lily Potter for you and a constellation named after a beautiful queen" Lily thought for a minute before shaking her head," Cassiopeia Euphemia Lily Potter, your mother would of loved Cass very much after all there hasn't been a witch born into the potter house for generations" James grins before leaning down and kissing Lilys forehead," I love it'

The mediwitch gathered her supplies and took her after explaining basic care of both the children and a tired Lily. Opening the door where anxious order members were waiting outside. Sirius took this as approval for entrance, He bounced inside like a giddy child before stopping when he spottedd two swaddles of cloth instead of one. His mouth hung open in surprise not even noticing the fact he was interrupting a very special moment he exclaimed,"Bloody hell theres two of them?''

James chuckled before handing Harry to him ,''Shut up and hold your godson"

Sirius smiled brightly before holding the infant and coo'ing down at the babe as the rest of the order entered, "Alice, Sirius i know we already discussed for Harry but would you mind being Cassiopeia's Godparents as well?" The witch who had just entered the room stepped forward before happily nodding and accepting Harry from Sirius as he held his god daughter. She looked into the chubby face of Harry Potter and hoped that one day after the wrath of Voldemort her son, Neville and Harry would be great friends just as their parents were.

Despite the chaos that was going on in the wizarding world and the friends and family they had lost, the three babies that had been born that week gave the Order hope and something else to fight for, the younger generation.

Alice and Frank quickly took their leave as they had left Neville with his grandmother to be able to see the birth of their good friends child or children, the unexpected daughter was a happy surprise.

Days later both families hid from the world because of a prophecy that threatened them all. For months they stayed hidden, they had few visitors but Sirius loved to come and spoil his godchildren it was much harder for the Longbottoms to visit as they had to hide themselves. He tried to visit twice a week for he knew his dear friends worried about the goings of Lord Voldemort and the Order and also because he loved his godchildren very much and wanted to see them as often as possible.

One night in late October when the twins were flying on brooms a new gift from Sirius and Cassiopeia was screaming to anyone who would listen ,"DADA watch!" or when Lily walked in folding the laundry, "MAMA Look!'' she exclaimed as she rose higher than aloud and darted around the room. Sirius had tears of laughter in his eyes as Harry scowled up at his little sister for he couldn't figure out how to go higher. Harry kept viciously whipping his broom upwards so hard that every time he would fall off. Cass kept squealing with joy every time she would fly over the head of her god father, she still was unable to pronounce Sirius or even Padfoot so she called him Paddy or she barked at him when she wanted him to transform so that she could take a ride on his back. Which was quite often because the girl loved his dog form always giving it kisses and exclaiming 'doggy!' whenever she saw him.

It wasn't long before Harry gave up with a ''Hhump" and crawled over to his mother who affectionally stroked his hair as she pulled the tired boy into her lap. Cass giggled again as the three adults looked up at her lovingly before she zoomed over to Sirius who grinned up at her before jumping off her broom with the exclamation,"Paddy Catch!" Alarmed he caught he at the last second before placing her in his lap with a laugh. She blew her curls out of her face before standing on his lap and placing two of her chubby hands on either side of his face and asking seriously, "Didja watch? Didja?" When he nodded his head she broke out a wide smile and kissed him right on the lips as she did with her parents. Looking at both of the children you would assume that only one belong to the Potters, you had Harry with his fathers hair and his mothers eyes and then Cassiopeia was a different story. She had a full head of long black ringlet type curls and striking grey eyes. Not before long both children were yawning and Sirius had to go. Lily offered to put the duo in bed as she knew the men wanted a chance to talk. She grabbed Harry in one arm and then picked Cass out of Sirius's lap before making the ascent up the stairs and into the nursery.

"How is it?" james asked as soon as his wife disappeared from view.

"Bad, we're dropping like flies if we don't win soon we never will" Sirius replied somberly as he took his leave,"There's another Order meeting tomorrow i'll drop by again and tell you what was said"

James nodded his head in agreement as his watched his friend walk down the path and apparate away, he stared at the place his best friend had just been for a few minutes in thought before another appeared taller than Sirius in dark robes he knew at once it couldn't be Sirius and became cautious. Closing the door and locking it before peering threw the window again. The stranger walked infront of a lamp post which lit up his face and he knew at once who it was.

Voldemort.

"LILY HE'S HERE PROTECT THE KIDS" James screamed before grabbing his wand and readying himself. Upstairs Lily locked the door and grabbed her wand there was no way out. The house had anti-apparition wards up that stopped even herself from leaving. She heard the door blast open downstairs and Lily gasped, this was the end.

"Expelliar-" "AVADA KEDAVRA" silent tears now ran down Lily's face as she knew that was the end of her husband. The twins openly cried as the door was broken open by Lord Voldemort himself.

"Now normally, I wouldn't hesitant to kill you but- one of my most loyal followers wants you so here's the choice you live but they die"

"Never kill me, spare my babies please" She wept and he got an annoyed look on his face before aiming his wand at the two cribs

"Avada-" Lily flung herself infant of the killing her for her two children,"Kedavra"

Tom felt his power leave his body as both he and lily fell to the floor she was instantly dead before his power to longer to leave smacking the two twins as it entered the universe the last thing he heard was two annoying toddlers scream for their parents.

Hours passed the the two babies tuckered themselves out from crying, Cassiopeia had climbed the barrier of their cribs where she plopped into Harry's crib and they soothed each other before sleeping intertwined. They weren't found for hours until Albus got news the Longbottoms had just narrowly escaped the clutches of Bellatrix and her gang of death eaters. Frank had almost bled to death and would permanently bear the scars of that night but he was thankful his child was ok for Alice was not. She would suffer nightmares for the rest of her life like a little bit of dark magic had seeped into her brain. Albus sent Hagrid to check on the Potters and deliver whoever was still alive though he doubted any, to him. Sirius also almost mad with worry drove to house and was shocked at what he saw. No more fiedulis charm, the house was open plain as day anyone could view it in the town and he saw the door in half and on its hinges.

He ran inside and dropped to his knees by his dead friends body, sobbing he knew that he failed the Potters. Peter Pettrigrew was true to his animagus form, he was a rat and he'd better be dead or else Sirius would do the job for him. Quickly running upstairs, He saw Hagrid with the twins in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. He saw the corpses of Lily and Voldemort and he paled. Offering his motorcycle to Hagrid he sprinted away in search of the man responsible. Peter Pettrigrew.

Chapter 1 is complete reviews are welcome and wanted


	2. Life and Love

Second Chapter of my new story Two's Trouble hope everyone enjoys my retelling of J.k cowlings story as she owns all the characters

Hagrid looked around the house that held James and Lily's dead bodies. As soon as he had arrived in Godrics Hallows, he had noticed something was wrong like he could feel the dark magic in the air. As he stepped over the threshold into the house, he shivered it was as though the room was colder because of the lives that had been lost inside it. Hagrid observed the messy room with broken chairs and a ripped sofa before letting his eyes wander to the dead man that lay in the corner of the room.

Oh James, a nice boy gone too soon Hagrid would always remember him from his Hogwarts days as a Grounds Keeper while James and Lily grew up. James had been a fiercely loyal friend to the marauders and Hagrid had loved his sense of humour. Now James laid sprawled on the floor of his own living room, wand still clutched in his hand and his eyes open. He had a fierce look on his face, ready to face the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to save his family. Hagrid slowly walking over to James body, paying the appropriate respects before reaching down and closing his eyes for him. He knew James would have wanted that dignity.

Hagrid walked around the first floor of the house fearing the lives of the others when he heard a faint cry. Racing towards the scene, Hagrid stopped at the entry way when he saw the bodies. First he saw empty robes as if someone had been here but no longer occupied them. The area around the robes smouldered black and Hagrid shivered again as if realizing this was the spot of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named demise. The crying was constant but Hagrid seemed to ignore that as he walked over to Lily

Now Lily, a muggleborn who Hagrid had adored, she was the brightest witch in all her classes and was one of the kindest he had ever encountered. Many a time would he catch Severus and Lily asleep by the Black Lake after finishing homework and woke them so they had enough time to race to their common rooms before curfew. Well that had been before the 'mud blood' incident, he didn't seen them together after that. Lily also often had raced to Hagrids hut after care of magical creatures because she knew he had a vast knowledge on almost every creature they studied, she had shared his love of Dragons. Sighing when he saw the girl he called a friend on the floor, Hagrid wiped a tear away. Her eyes wide they still held fear in them and Hagrid bent down to close her eyes.

Her wand had rolled away from her so he placed it back in her hand, paying his respects he moved onto the crib where Cassiopeia had woken Harry out of his slumber with her shrill cries.

''Now don' yeh be crying' little lassie yer upsetting' ya brother" Hagrid spoke firmly at the child and she stopped. Tears still rimmed the babies eyes but she curiously looked at the large man that she had never seen before, perhaps wondering what he was doing here.

"Harry Potter an' Cass Potter, I'm right sorry about yer parents." Hagrid paused in thought before continuing,"Brave they were"

Both babies looked at the man and slowly Harry's crying halted. Never before had they seen a man this large or this man in general, but sensing he was good even at their age they stayed quiet and complaint as if listening to Hagrids words very intently.

"Right so Albus, good man he is told me if yer parents were alive to take yeh and them to the Orders headquarters but seeing' as they're not- sorry bout that ya." Hagrid nodded his respects at Lily again," I have to take yeh to some muggle street with yer aunt"

Hagrid was leaning in to pick up one of the babies when Sirius Black burst into the room, his eyes red and wide with grief. He ignored Hagrid completely for a minute, kneeling before Lily and grabbing her hand Hagrid thought he heard,"Im sorry Im so sorry"Repeated several times but he couldn't be sure.

Sirius still held the hand of his best friends dead wife when he looked up and noticed Hagrid with his godson in his hands, he rose before picking Cassiopeia out of the crib and muttering that he was sorry once more. Hagrid stayed quiet letting him have his time with her.

After a few minutes Siruis nodded and handed Cass to Hagrid before placing a kiss on Harry and Cass's foreheads.

"You can take my motorcycle to wherever you're going with them, I have business to attend to and I won't be needing it anymore." Sirius spoke the first words between the pair and they seemed to echo around the quiet room

"Thank yeh Sirius, Im truly sorry for yer loss I knows how much The Potter's meant to yeh" Hagrid said remorsefully, in Hogwarts James and Sirius had become inseparable. You never saw one with out the other.

Sirius looked around the room in thought before heading closer to the crib, "You better take Harrys blanket and Cassiopeia's stuffed dog neither of them can sleep without these'' He grabbed them from the cribs and placed them in Hagrids grasp,"I've got to go now business calls"

With the apparition wards still up Sirius walked to the edge of them before apparating away, leaving his godchildren and motorcycle behind. Shortly after Hagrid with the twins in his hands walked out of the dark house and towards the motorcycle Sirius was lending him. Hagrid knew it was one of Sirius's most prized possessions. Placing the twins in the side car, Hagrid drove out of Godrics Hallow and flew away from the town that once held a brave family and where Voldemort had perished.

Hours later, Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive. Dumbledore stood at the end of the drive and when Hagrid landed he quickly walked over to the half giant. Hagrid gazed sadly at Dumbledore confirming what Albus had already thought.

A few meters away from the pair, Professor Mcgonagall shifted from a tabby on the street back into her self and briskly walked over to the pair,"So the rumours are true, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated and the Potters are dead?" Mcgonagall asked this stiffly afraid she might cry, these were her cubs that were dead. Cubs that she had helped raise and shape them into the people they were becoming. They were still so young she thought forlornly.

"Yes, the rumours are true we have no idea why or how but Voldemort-" both Minerva and Hagrid flinched at the use of the name "is gone for now"

Hagrid spoke gruffly nodding his head toward cassiopeia,"I reckon this wee' lass saw the entire thing, hasn't stopped cryin' since I found er'"

McGonagall looked at the child sadly, Harry had stopped crying long ago but Cass silently cried the entire ride her tears soaking poor Harrys blanket. Albus reaches in his robes and pulled out a little cylindrical tube before and placing it on the side of Cassiopeia's face a few tears raced into the bottle and Albus stoppered the tube before placing it back in his robes.

"Albus!"

"Yes Minerva?"

"You can't do that, she may only be a baby but she didn't approve of you taking the memory"

"It's the only way we will really know what happened in Godric's Hallow" Dumbledore replied and this time Minerva stayed silent knowing that the headmaster was right.

"Albus you can't be serious about leaving them with this family, I've been here all day since I heard the news and they're awful. Mr. Dursley tried to kick me for being on his front lawn and MRs. Dursley is a nasty woman she spent all day gossiping about her neighbours on the phone!"

Albus smiled sadly,"But we have to, you may not understand now but this family is needed the very future of the wizarding world depends on it"

Minerva frowned, pursed her lips but nodded,"How are you planning on telling them they need to take in two children?"

Albus had already conjured up a wicker basket big enough for the two babies and took them from hagrid carefully and placed them inside, using a drying charm on Harry's blanket Albus wrapped them both in it before placing the stuffed dog between then,"we'll leave a note of course"

Minerva's eyes were wide with alarm, leaving two children on the front porch of a horrible family with only a note to explain didn't sound like the best idea, but she knew not to question Dumbledore. Albus grabbed the handle of the wicker basket and walked up to number 4 Privet Drive. Placing the babies down on the doorstep and placing the note crisply on top of both now sleeping children, he looked at them tenderly before walking away.

In the distance Minerva comforted a sobbing Hagrid whilst close to crying herself, she offered him a hand kerchief which he accepted great fully and loudly blew into it. Albus looked at them both before nodding his head,"I'll see you both back at Hogwarts then." and apparated away. Hagrid was next to leave, once he got his tears under control he took the Motorcycle and flew away home to Hogwarts.

Minerva watched for awhile and when it became apparent the Dursley's weren't going to wake anytime soon, she used a knocking spell on the Dursley's door before she too apparated away.

Vernon Dursley woke with a start in the middle of the night to three loud raps on his front door. Groaning he turned over to see his wife,Petunia who had also been woken up by the knocking.

"Go check" she whispered hoping that the knocking hadn't woke her precious baby, but sure enough it had and Dudley's screeching cries were heard filling the quiet, she too then groaned before the couple both got out of bed. Petunia to go soothe her firstborn and Vernon to go see who had made that dreadful noise at this hour.

Heading down the stair, Vernon flicked on the light and saw no shadow against the front door. Confused he opened the door and looked around, no one was there. Vernon still looking around heard a quiet sighing sound and looked down, then jumped back in shock. Two little babies were sleeping soundly in a wicker basket and they both looked quite strange as per Vernon's standards.

"Petunia! Come down!" Vernon called out to his wife, his face white. Minutes later she crept down the stairs,"Be quiet, so help me god if you wake my Dudley yelling like that" Petunia warned her husband before following his gaze and gasping. She now noticed the two babies that lay outside.

"Quick! Bring them inside, imagine what the neighbours would say if they caught us right now!" Petunia whisper-yelled at Vernon making sure to not wake Dudley. Vernon nodded before yanking the basket inside and swiftly closing the door.

Placing the basket on their kitchen table, Vernon quietly read the note Dumbledore had left them aloud,"Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley, I am quite saddened to report that your sister Lily Potter has passed. She and James died defeating Voldemort and so left behind their children. As you are the only living relatives custody goes to you. Please take care of the heroes of the wizarding world, we will collect them for Hogwarts when they turn of age. Harry and Cassiopeia Potter. Sincerely Albus Dumbledore."

"They're my sisters freak children! And they expect us to raise them!" Petunia spoke shrilly. She hated all things magic after all magic ruined her bond with her parents and sister. After Lily got accepted to Hogwarts it was all 'Lily this and Lily that'

The couple sat together at the kitchen table and discussed options for hours and then in the wee hours of the morning a decision was made.

"We'll keep Harry" Vernon spoke tiredly to his wife

"Yes" she agreed nodding her head,''We can give him Dudley's hand me downs and that scar isn't to hard to hide and explain"

"But the girl" Vernon began,"has no place in this house"

Again Petunia nodded,"We'd be the laughing stock of the neighbours with a child with the ugly streak in her hair and the price to clothe and feed her is too high"

"Then I'll take her to St. Annes in the morning" Vernon spoke certain but Petunia shook her head,"You'll do no such thing! St. Annes is in Little Whinging! You'll take her to St. Agnes home for girls, its two towns and you'll do it now we can't risk the neighbours seeing."

Vernon nodded his head and so Petunia took harry and the blanket out of the wicker basket, when she noticed the stuffed dog and tried to take that as well Cassiopeia had gripped it tight. She had been woken by the jostling of Harry being removed from their bed and she held onto her toy which she affectionately had named Paddy after her god father. Petunia looked on to Cass pitingly before turning away and going up the stairs to place Harry in Dudley's bassinet.

Minutes later, Cassiopeia was in a car driving far, far away from her brother and Albus Dumbledore had no idea. He also had no idea that the next eleven years were going to be extremely hellish for both Harry and Cassiopeia- but especially the girl.

Hope everyone enjoyed chapter two!


	3. Hideous History

July 5, 1991

Harry and the rest of the Dursley's just did not get along it was like it was his fault, he just seemed to do every thing wrong. Like today for example he was cooking the bacon and didn't allow it to get burnt but Dudley had tasted it, determined it was 'too hard' and cried a toothache and so Harry was locked in his cupboard with out breakfast.

This was something he had gotten used to over the years. He'd been locked in the cupboard for two days when Vernon decided he had mowed the grass wrong, he had mowed it vertical instead of horizontal and Petunia decided because of the error they would be the laughing stock of Privet Drive. A week was the longest stint he had spent locked in the cupboard, it happened when Petunia had decided his unruly hair needed a trim and no matter how much he begged she sat him in the kitchen and snipped away. He'd ended up with uneven humiliating hair and school started next week but somehow when he woke up in the morning his hair was back to normal.

There'd been a time were Dudley decided he detested Harry's glasses and snatched them off the boys head and stomped not caring about the glass on the floor. He'd gotten the blame for the glass and after he cleaned it he got a day in the cupboard but when he woke to fixed glasses and wore them the next day, he'd gotten called a freak. Plus a week in the cupboard.

Living with the Dursley's currently was not pretty or fun they may have been family but they weren't a very good one. At least he wasn't in a boy's home or something like that. Harry had heard about what they do to you in those.

* * *

She was sleeping in her bed when it happened. Her girls home allowed for many events like this to occur, they all had to share rooms and if you were quiet enough at night the nuns never knew. Maybe they just didn't care but either way, Cassiopeia knew she was not safe at night. So when four girls towered over her sleeping form, she was in for a world of pain. The girl wrapped herself in the thin sheets she had before bed trying to shield herself from nightly attacks. Normally she just wouldn't sleep but sometimes fatigue got the best of you.

Gertrude, one of the Olga's followers had a wicked smile on her face when she ripped back the blankets off Cassiopeia's body. She climbed on the bed and dutifully sat on the poor girls legs. This sudden weight woke Cassiopeia up for sure but when she tried to push herself up or turn over, the weight prevented both actions. Heather, another one of Olga's followers also climbed onto the bed, by Cassiopeia's arms and head. When the pinned girl saw Heather she understood what was about to happen, _again._ Heather quickly shoved a towel in Cassiopeia's mouth and held down her arms not before giving her a sad look that Cass understood. The towel prevented her from screaming out and waking the nuns and she didn't know if it would be better or worse to have them witness this.

A girl named, Bertha quietly rolled up the freaks shirt and for a minute, she debated asking Olga if she could have a turn but a quick glance at her showed that wasn't a good idea. Olga had a sadistic look on her face- somewhere between bloodlust and glee she smiled as she turned the poker threw the dying embers. If you weren't with Olga, you were against her.

Cassiopeia didn't know what they were planning till she felt it. Heat. Not the good kind where you curl up next to the fireplace with a good book but the red hot kind, like when Bertha poured a hot kettle over her hands yesterday and apologized for being 'clumsy'. Nursing burnt hands had not been fun and she knew it was no accident. Now they were doing a weekly ritual. Olga seemed to love to poke her with the red hot fire poker. She was always thinking of ways to spice up this little game she played. Tonight the newest alteration of 'Poke the freak' was that the poker was so hot she actually pierced the skin. Screaming into the towel, Olga giggled until there was no more embers to reheat the poker and they let her go.

She spent the rest of her night with her arms around her knees shaking. The injuries would scar she already knew but it wasn't like all of her body wasn't covered in scars from all the 'incidents' over the years. Tiny things going wrong had always been blamed on Cassiopeia, like cup breaking or food burning. When books flew off the wall because of the wind they blamed Cassiopeia, of course the nuns didn't but Olga got everyone to blame her. She called her a witch as if those things existed and then did the only research she'd ever done was searching how to kill a witch apparently getting her information from the Witch Trials that occurred many, many years ago. Which is why ever year since the age of seven, on her birthday she was burned at the stake.

Really, it was one of the worst things Olga had come up with over the years. She basically stood in fire until her feet were decently burnt and her hair singed. It hurt to walk for weeks after and her feet as a result were grotesquely disfigured. Her birthday was in a few weeks too.

* * *

Harry woke up as usual and got out of his cupboard to cook breakfast for the Dursley's , he usually got some scraps after. Breakfast was going well, no one complained and it looked like Petunia wasn't very hungry today so he would get to eat that. The entire family heard the clank, mail was here.

"Go get it boy!" A tired Vernon grunted at Harry and so the boy turned away from the table and raced towards the door, if he was too slow Vernon often yelled. Today, there was a decent amount of mail, just enough so that the neighbours thought they were more popular as Petunia would 'complain' about the _loads_ of mail they had received. Harry thumbed threw the mail walking back, he handed three letters to Uncle Vernon. Two were bills that had to be made and one a business letter from his company. Petunia smiled pleasantly when she received two letters, both from her old childhood friends that she kept in connect with. She only later noticed one more letter in Harry's hand, he had been staring at it so Dursley asked with a mouthful of food who's letter it was.

"It's mine" Harry replied, shocked that anyone would be writing to him. It even had his proper address, _The cup broad under the Stairs_ inscripted, on it.

 ** _Mr.H. Potter_**

 _The cup broad under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 ** _Surrey_**

Vernon quickly snatched the letter from him, his anger had been sudden like a bomb had went off. Petunia had went stark white as Uncle Vernon read out who the letter was addressed to. Both adults glaring at Harry as if he had done more wrong than just receive a letter, Aunt Petunia hauled him by the ear over to his Cup broad and ordered him inside. Harry could hear the distinct noise of paper ripping and then two voices that he knew to be his aunt and uncle arguing quite loudly.

"VERNON, they know we kept him under that stairs, IMAGINE what they're going to do to US or worse DUDDERS" Petunia yelled across the table at her red faced husband. He knew everything Petunia was saying was correct but if needed they would beat the magic out of him, no freaks were aloud under Vernon Dursley's roof if he had anything to say about it.

"Its simple, we'll put him in Dudley's spare bedroom" Vernon replied trying to calm his horse-like wife.

At this news, Dudley began to cry. Fake tears but none the less his mother left out of her chair to console him but no amount of crying could convince his parents not to give away his spare bedroom. ( it was meant for his toys ) So Dudley huffed and stopped crying but remained in a foul mood the entire day, his parents had truly raised a horribly spoiled brat. Harry remained in the cup broad for two more days before Petunia letting him out and told him he would now be staying in Dudley's spare bedroom. Harry was quite ecstatic, as he had long out grown the cup broad and had to sleep with his knees bent and he didn't quite like the spiders which appeared in the colder months.

Days passed and Harry kept receiving letter after letter. Now multiples showed up at once, Uncle Vernon nailed the mail slot shut with some wood and they thought that was the last of it. Sunday came and you could easily tell Vernon was much happier than the rest of the week by his demeanour. It was no longer as dark as thunderclouds instead he exclaimed,"Ah, I love Sundays. Harry do you know why?"

Harry took a shot in the dark,"No post on sundays, sir?"

Vernon grinned,"You're exactly right Harry" Before chuckling at himself.

It was in that moment that hundreds of owls circled above the house, the Dursley's were clueless until they all dropped the letters. Hundreds of letters got in the house, threw the previously nailed shut mail slot and the fireplace. A window burst and apparently so did Uncle Vernons sanity, because before Harry could grab a letter Uncle Vernon paraded them out of the house and into then car. He re-entered the house for a moment to grab some 'things' and Dudley whispered,"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he"

Then he silently drove.

* * *

Cassiopeia woke with a groan around her, five girls slept pleasantly as if four of them weren't horriblely evil the night before. The tortured girl slowly got out of her bed and struggled to the washroom, she had gotten maybe an hour of sleep because the fear wouldn't leave her. She got up slowly, careful not to wake the others or hurt herself. Walking quietly to the bathroom, she observed the damage that had been inflicted upon her. Honestly looking at the young girls back you would guess she was a prisoner of war, barely any part of it wasn't covered in scars.

Olga knew if the nuns caught on to her little 'pain games' she would be in a severe amount of trouble, so parts of Cassiopeia's body that were barely visible were the ones affected. Blood had pooled and dried around her wounds, cleaning up she prepared for a horrible day of hell.

At breakfast the four giggled, gossiping about what had occurred the day before. Meals were rationed out but Cassiopeia waited to eat, she knew that if Olga wanted her food and she didn't have any to give her day would be worse than expected. Moments passed and Olga reached over her hands and grabbed off Cassiopeia's plate, her toast and bacon were now gone but it was safe to eat. Anyone else who observed this would just assume friendship between the two girls as Cass constantly had to share her meals. As a result the ten year old was serverly malnourished well her bully had a round plump stomach. The nuns just guessed Cassiopeia to always be destined to be small.

"I have mail!" One of the nuns sang out cheerily, at this half the girl groaned knowing they would not get letters but all had a flame of hope thinking _this could be the day_ but it never was. Heather constantly got mail from her aunt, after her mother died and father left her legal guardian had become her aunt. Sadly, her aunt had nine children herself and really could not afford to feed a tenth so off to St. Agnes she went. Sometimes her family would come say hello but not often only enough to get her hopes up and crush them all over again. Cassiopeia had never gotten a letter, not that she minded she had long given up hope.

The old nun slowly handed out the letters, one for Heather and one for Brianna who was in room A and then suddenly Cassiopeia found herself holding a letter that looked to be addressed to her.

 ** _Ms .C. Potter_**

Room C, Bed #4

 _46 Sourrow Lane_

Cursden

 ** _Surrey_**

It was! It was for her, Cassiopeia sat shocked for many moments afraid to open it. By then everyone had left, everyone but Olga and her cronies. Cassiopeia hesitantly went to open it, in her own little world she did not notice Olga advancing closer and closer until her letter was ripped out of her hands.

"Now who would be writing to _you_ " Olga spoke with disdain probably angry she herself had never got a letter from the father who kissed her forehead before leaving and never looking back. Despite his promises to one day retrieve her.

"hey! give that back its mine!" Cassiopeia spoke meekly, as Olga glared down at her. A quick thought went threw the other girls head before she determinedly ripped up the letter and placed it on Cassiopeia's plate before drizzling Cass's milk on top of the letter

Olga smirked condescendingly as her victims eyes welled up with tears," _Here,_ _Bon Appetit!"_ Thinking herself a real funny individual she burst into giggles and her followers followed suit.

Over the course of a week, Cassiopeia received more and more letters each at breakfast everyday but also every day before she could sneak off and read the letter from 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' Olga would beckon her hand and silently Cassiopeia would hand it over, no letter was worth the pain she would face if she didn't.

* * *

On a small island in the middle of nowhere the Dursley's and Harry had seeked refuge from the letters that wrecked havoc on the Dursley's lives, ( Not Harry's though he found it quite depressing he hadn't been given the chance to read a single letter after all they are for _him_. His aunt and uncle slept upstairs in the bed while Dudley slept next to Harry on the couch, and Harry slept on the floor of course. The boy was watching the time on Dudley's wrist watch waiting to wish himself a happy eleventh birthday after all no one else would. When it hit twelve, Harry wished himself a happy birthday blowing out the candles on his dust cake he wished to be away from the Dursley's.

Seconds later, Harry heard a crack then the door of their little hut had been broken down. Where the door once stood now stood an enormous man, he strolled into the hut almost unaware that Dudley was now up with a shout of fright and shaking on the couch. Petunia and Vernon also stood on the stairs, Vernon with a rifle pointed at the intruder.

"Ya sorry about that" The strange man spoke and grabbed the door hoisting it up and agaisnt the door frame.

Vernon was shaking whether with fear or angry or both, Harry had no idea.

"GET OUT! I will shoot!" Vernon wheeled venomously but the stranger just laughed and grabbed the rifle away from Vernon and effectively snapping it in half.

Turning his attention away from crazy Vernon he gazed at Harry, "Happy Birthday Harry, its not everyday a wizard turns eleven now is it! The last time I saw ya you were a wee babe" The stranger announced before motioning with his hands the size of what baby Harry had once been.

"I've got something fer ya" Hagrid joyfully searched his robes before hauling out a half squat cake that read 'Happy Birthday Harry and Cass' It appeared as letters of case's name had been smudged off whether that was an accident or a misprint of the girls name Harry did not know but he gratefully accepted the gift.

"And where's Cassiopeia?" The stranger questioned before looking around and Harry was starting to think he was crazy..

"Thank you, but what do you mean wizard and who's Cassiopeia and who are you?" Harry questioned his head was staring to hurt with all the questions he had.

"Right sorry about that, I'm Hagrid! And Cass is yer sister so you've got to be joking" Hagrid ran his hands threw his beard before Vernon tried to interrupt

"Cassiopeia doesn't live in this residence with us" Vernon spoke slowly expecting the backlash

"THEN WHERE IN MERLINS NAME IS SHE!" Hagrid roared so angrily the window in the hut shook and so did the three Dursley's inside it.

"St. Agnes group home for girls in Cursden, Surrey" Petunia whimpered out from behind Vernon

Hagrid glared and and walked away from the couple before hauling out a small coin, "Professor McGonagall" Hagrid spoke clearly but the way he clenched his

Moments later the coin started to glow and a feminine voice rang out, "yes Hagrid?" Hagrid shifted his feet, "Er well I'm at the Dursely's right now, nasty bunch they are an' Cass isn't 'ere"

"Then where is she Hagrid?" The voice coming from the coin asked tiredly

"They tell me St. Agnes home for girls"

"WHAT! since when" The voice now sounded alert and most importantly angry and on the other side of the coin Professor Mcgnagall was fuming but she was also worried, she had heard the horror stories of muggle orphanages.

Back in the hut, Hagrid looked over to Vernon and his voice rang out, "Since the day they were dropped off on our doorstep"

A gasp echoed threw the room and her voice came again, "AND where is this girls home"

Hagrid answered,"Cursden, Surrey" With out another word the coin stopped glowing and Hagrid knew that Cassiopeia was going to be taken care of and so he begun to explain to Harry what exactly being a wizard meant. Hagrid found himself getting madder and madder as he found out about Harry's life, like he knew nothing about magic or hogwarts but worst of all had no idea that he had a sister and though his parents died in a automobile accident. Hagrid was infuriated when he found Harrys pig of a cousin eating the cake Hagrid had made for the twins and so on _accident_ Dudley had been sporting a rather upturned nose and tail by the time Hagrid had whisked Harry away from what used to be his life.

* * *

With a pop and a thought Minerva appeared on the doorstep of St. Agnes and she firmly frapped on the door not caring if it was one in the morning she was rescuing the poor child who had been so carelessly thrown away. When the light in the porch flicked on and Minerva came face to face with a nun in a night gown she almost knew the child she was going to see was in trouble. Call it intuition or maybe a little part of her was a seer like her cousin.

"yes?" The nun asked tiredly

"Im here to pick up my daughter, Cassiopeia Potter" A little white lie wouldn't hurt any muggle and if they thought she was her mother they would ask less questions. The nun had a confused look on her face probably wondering why after ten years her mother would come and at such a late hour but nodded and ushered Minerva into the home before leading her upstairs and into the room Cassiopeia shared with five others. What Minerva McGonagall witnessed that day would give her nightmares for weeks they had just opened the door quick enough to witness an ugly bear like girl light a match underneath what Minerva thought was Cassiopeia Potter, she had the curly black hair with a large white streak but she looked nothing as Minerva had expected, she had a skeleton figure and sunken face which was twisted in pain.

Minerva quickly shot a flame freezing charm at the fire under what she thought was Cassiopeia before strolling over to the group and hauling the girl off the rack she had been hung on. She placed her on the bed for fear her feet had already blistered from the flames and turned back to the girls and nun before reaching into her bag and hauling out some floo powder. Flicking the powder into the fireplace she called out, "Amelia I hate to wake you but your services are required right now!" She spoke, she called junior auror Amelia for the sole fact that if she had called Alice or Frank and they had seen what these muggles were doing to their best friends daughter, the muggle would be dead and the two would be in Azkaban.

"Locomotor!" McGonagall called out quickly binding all the girls legs together for safety precautions before Amelia Bones could show up. Turning to the nun she yelled and wondered how this could have happened under their roof. Minutes passed and a drowsy Amelia came through the floo network before coming to alert when she observed the scene around her. Four muggle girls where struggling on the floor while one sat teary eyed on the bed, Minerva had her wand raised and a muggle nun observed the situation silently.

"Professor McGonagall whats the problem?" Amelia asked but feared for the answer

"These muggle little- death eaters in training! Had Cassiopeia strung up in the fire place you just came out of and were burning her! Like the twelfth century all over again with the witch burnings!" McGonagal ranted and started pacing around the room," They have to be punished and by the wizarding court not the muggle one- and as adults seeing as they feel old enough to torture another girl!"

Amelia sighed she hated arresting minors but with these evil ones she didn't mind as much."Of course Professor McGonagall ill send you a letter tomorrow on when their cases will be heard" Seeing the older witch nod, happy with Amelia's answer she hauled out her handcuffs and cuffed them all before side along apparating with them back to the ministry.

"Now Cassiopeia my dear are you ok?" Professor McGonagall reached out and touched the girls shoulder but she flinched away from her touched and asked, "Whats going on?"

Before passing out.

* * *

Wow bunch of words but i wanted to include both their stories and then intertwine them! As always this world and all characters are jk cowlings w the exception of Cassiopeia for right now!


	4. Pain and Purebloods

A Hospital, magical folk buzzing around and people being saved It was exactly what was expected of St. Mungo's. Except there was a large group of people in a private room arguing above a sleeping child. This usually never happened as 's had strict visiting policies, only one in a room at a time. It seems that when Cassiopeia had passed out, Professor McGonagall saw fit bring the unconscious girl to the hospital for the magical to cure her ailments. What Minerva thought was only shock and burned feet went a whole lot further than that. When she had began to hear the gory details of Cassiopeia's medical history she almost fainted herself and so saw fit to initiate the blood bonds.

Any one with a blood bond that would be initiated, would feel a strange but heavy urge to go to where ever the other person who they shared a blond bond with was. This meant during the war no one did blood bonds for fear of their family and friends being hurt as well if death eaters ever found them. Well they _usually_ didn't do blood bonds.

Alice and Sirius would both feel a urge to go to 's but only one would arrive Professor McGonagall thought sadly.

What no one saw coming was that after Alice Longbottom, a tired senior auror but Cassiopeias god mother had arrived. Minutes later in strolled a well put together- even at four in the morning Narcissa Malfoy.

"What are _you_ doing here" Alice had sneered as she fawned over her god child, for years she had filed request after request with the ministry to have the twins placed in her care but Dumbledore had more pull that she did. He had everyone convinced they were happy and loved while Cassiopeia had actually been being abused her entire life as per what the Healers were telling her.

"I had a blood bond call telling me to come, what are _you_ doing here?'' Narcissa asked but looking down at the poor child she could barely keep up a conversation when she saw the state of her. A sunken face and deadly skinny body she grieved for this childs obviously lost childhood.

"I have as well, you're obviously _not_ Cassiopeia's god mother nor are you related so why'd you get the call?" Alice asked accusingly as she stroked Cassiopeia's beautiful hair and almost cried looking at her.

"I'm currently interim head of the Black house, with both my sister and Sirius in Azkaban there was no one else but me left to do his job. All blood bonds made by Sirius Black, are currently being upheld by me. I can only assume it was Sirius with the blood bond to this child because we all know no other member of the Black house would of done this." Narcissa was polite and proper but you could tell she meant her words, no one else _would have_ most were Death eaters themselves.

McGonagall and Alice nodded there heads in understanding and Narcissa lightly placed her hand over Cassiopeia's. Every decent mothers heart would hurt seeing this child and Alice and Narcissa currently shared this pain.

The main healer of Cassiopeia's case walked in threw the door and casually asked Narcissa if she wanted to hear Cassiopeia's complete diagnosis as the other two women had already heard it. She nodded her head and politely said please as a pureblood always should but both the other witches paled not wanting to hear the news again.

"Well, this is one of the worst cases of child abuse i've seen and i've been a healer for 15 years... Cassiopeia has over a 100 healed breaks in her bones that healed incorrectly so assuming she never got medical treatment for them. She also has two current breaks. Ms. Potter is severely malnourished and suffered a lot of physical abuse aside from her bone breakage. Her back and some other parts are covered with scars from cuts to burns, all in all this girl has been threw hell." Narcissa gasped raising a hand to her mouth this was the bloody girl who lived and they had let her suffer for ten years. Who would leave this innocent child and hurt her like that?

"Merlin! Who is responsible for Cassiopeia ending up like this?" Narcissa asked outraged, a lady never cursed but this lady was to pissed off, she saw red. As a mother and god mother to this child (Because of Sirius but she was attached to her none the less) she was angry, she unbelievablely angry.

"Albus was but he never knew this would happen" Minerva replied but Narcissa stared daggers. Transfiguring the nearby table into a chair, she sat folded her hands and spoke saintly,"The entire story if you would."

So Minerva gave it to her, they had dropped the twins off at the Dursley's. Narcissa reminded herself to find a few muggle cursed objects to place in their home before listening again. Dumbledore swore the blood bonds would protect the two from Voldemort to which Alice protested that a bond with a god parent is just as strong as with a aunt. Also the fact that Voldemort was dead, Narcissa flinched when she heard his name. Then when they had just dropped the babies off with a ** _note_** explaining the situation and they hadn't bothered to check up on the two for ten years. So instead of the two growing up together they had decided one cousin was enough and sent Cassiopeia off to a girls home where an older girl had tormented her for years.

"So who will they being staying with, there's no way you can separate them" Narcissa asked after the story was finished and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Dumbledore said the Dursley's will take the both of them in when Cassiopeia is well enough" Professor McGonagall replied to which both other women replied in unison,"No way in hell" and "Absolutely not!"

"They've spent ten years apart they need to be together again" Minerva tried to explain what Dumbledore's logic was.

"Then they can do that at Longbottom manor" Alice spoke firmly

"Or Malfoy manor" Narcissa agreed.

"But Dumbledore-" McGonagall got cut off by Narcissa,"I will be willing to take this to court and drag Dumbledore's name threw the mud if need be. It won't be hard once a jury hears that he let Cassiopeia be abused like this" McGonagall was shocked but not surprised that a black and a malfoy would play that card actually she was kind of glad she did. Minerva nodded her head, Dumbledore would give in to this he knew he was in the wrong. He was so upset over his mistake he couldn't even go to look at her in although he still claimed it was for the ' _greater good_ '.

* * *

Hours later the three female witches had fallen asleep at Cassiopeia's bedside, however they were woken suddenly by shrill screaming and Minerva thought a banshee had broken into the room.

"Where's PADDY?" A young voice exclaimed her eyes wide and afraid and everyone opened there eyes to see a frantic Cassiopeia.

" Who's Paddy, Sweetheart?" Alice asked soothingly and the young girl sobbed out, "MY STUFFED DOG HE WAS ON MY BED"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, she remembered seeing the dog the night before and she told the young child she would get him before she floo'd over to St. Agnes and grabbed up the dog noticing it in a state of disrepair. Quickly uttering _reparo_ she floo'd back to St. Mungo's and shoved the little dog into Cassiopeia's arms, immediately she calmed down and stopped her crying. The toy had to have some significance to her.

"Where am I?" The girl now asked calmer than she had been the night before Narcissa replied gently, "St. Mungo's darling, a hospital you're going to be ok" The girl nodded and sighed.

A healer walked in with a healer in training trailing behind and asked the H.I.T to present the case, "Cassiopeia E. L. Potter. Blood Status : PureBlood Health Stautus: Recovery in process"

Alice corrected the healer in training, "Sorry darling but little Cassiopeia is a half-blood her mother was a muggleborn"

The H.I.T shook his head,"Perhaps but I'm looking at the family trees right now, House of Evaneth and House of Potter. Lily was sister to squib Petunia and parents Arnold and Lilith Evaneth but Arnold was disowned I'm assuming because of his squib daughter"

Alice shook her head, could Lily really of thought she was a muggleborn when she was of one of the highest and most noble pureblood houses.

Well Alice was contemplating the fact her best friend might've been a pureblood, she noticed the healer walk over to Cassiopeia with some potions, only three but Alice knew there would be more on the way they were probably in the process of being brewed. Cassiopeia, her dear god daughter looked suspicious as the healer handed her the tray of potions but looked deep in though before hauling one off and drinking it.

"Ok, regardless of blood status when will she be able to leave?" Narcissa interrupted Alice's thoughts.

"Well if you want her to board Hogwarts Express tomorrow we can't do anything about the scars but the bones and malnourishment and open cuts can be fixed today and you can leave in half an hour or so."

"What do you want to do Cassiopeia ? IT's your choice." Alice told the girl consolingly but little Cass between drinking her potions asked," Who are you people and whats Hogwarts?"

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy my dear I'm one of your god mothers you can call me Cissy" The blond haired woman smiled warmly at the girl who gazed with a hardened look like a soldier back from war.

"Im Alice Longbottom your other god mother" The short brown haired lady answered placed a hand on top of Cassiopeia's but removed it when she flinched back'

"Im Professor McGongall I'll be your transfiguration teacher and to answer your other question" Minerva wordlessly reached into her robes and hauled out Cassiopeias letter this time, Cassiopeia didn't bother to read the address she tore the letter open and began to read out loud

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"

Cassiopeia paused taking a breath before asking,"But theres no such thing as magic"

Alice let out a chuckle, sad that this girl had grown up with out any magical influence, "Of course magic is real dearie" She paused before reaching into her robe for her wand,"Expecto Patronum" a little silvery swan flicked out of her wand and floated gracefully towards Cassiopeia who watched the animal with wide eyes. She quickly turned her eyes back to the letter flipping it over, wondering where she would get an owl or a wand,'' - and where am I going to get all this?" Cassiopeia was still guarded afraid this was a sick joke but the three witches seemed strange perhaps because they were filled with magic.

"Diagon Alley of course" Narcissa replied sweetly,"Draco has yet to get his supplies either you can come with us!" She spoke cheerily, happy she had the chance to have another girl in the family. After Draco their family hadn't been blessed with another no matter how much trying they did.

"But only if you want to go to Hogwarts tomorrow you can go later, if you're not feeling up to it" McGonagall was patient and knew a child who had suffered this much abuse might not feel up to the stress of a new school and environment so soon.

"No. Now" Cassiopeia spoke firmly a hard look in her eyes, if this was a prank she would make the most of it. Alice had known deep in her heart that no child of James and Lily would lie in this bed a second longer than necessary and normally she would offer to take Cassiopeia so Narcissa wouldn't have to, she still didn't trust the other witch after all but no one would be so stupid as to risk killing themselves by breaking a blood bond also in an hour Alice had to be home and then gone again to report to the ministry for auror duties.

The three witches watched as Cassiopeia slugged back several more healing potions including a Pepper-up potion, instantly the girl looked more alive her face not as sunken nor her frame so slight. The healer lead her to a washroom a couple feet away and showed her how to work the shower, and where a fresh set of clothes stood. While McGonagall had searched for Cassiopeia's stuffed dog, she had noted the girl only had one change of clothes. She quietly reported this back to her god parents while Cassiopeia was in the shower, both witches faces hardened and Narcissa had gotten _something_ in her eye that made her blink profusely and look away. Narcissa and Alice both agreed not only would the girl need Hogwarts robes but apparently a whole wardrobe as well. Narcissa nor Alice minded as they both came from very rich and noble houses. Alice silently handed Narcissa several galleons and the witch took them, placing them in her purse as they had agreed that they were responsible for the girl and so would clothe her.

Moments later Cassiopeia had hopped out of the shower, changed into her clothes and faced the three witches.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts, see you in a few days dear" Minerva smiled warmly at the young witch not attempting any physical contact before walking over to the fire hauling a green powder out of a large bowl, flicking it into the fire and clearly stating,"Minerva McGonagall's Office!"

Narcissa had noticed during the goodbye that Cassiopeia's hair was dripping wet and she wordlessly cast a drying spell on the young girl's hair. The older witch was quite gifted at wand and wordless magic but she only really studied spells that would benefit her later in life like a hair drying spell for example. Mrs. Malfoy grinned as Cassiopeia noticed her dry hair and looked at it in wonder, magic really was extraordinary.

"I have work too darling, I'll see you before you board Hogwarts Express tomorrow' Alice spoke quickly realizing if she didn't leave now she would soon be late, she blew a kiss at Cassiopeia. She had learned quickly Cassiopeia was to damaged right now for strangers to touch her and sadly that's what they were to her right now. Strangers.

After everyone had left Cassiopeia stood awkwardly by the beautiful Narcissa, what happened next the girl wondered. Narcissa looked around the room before deciding on what she was going to say,"Cassie sweetie, let's go back to my manor and fetch my husband and son, Draco then head to Diagon Alley shall we?"

Cassiopeia nodded her head and looked around the room noting that she owned nothing here but her stuffed dog, which had not left her arms since she had returned from the shower. Narcissa pondered for another moment, perhaps the floo network was not the best mode of transportation after all only hours before some nasty muggle had tried to set poor Cassiopeia on fire. The witch turned on her heel and made sure the young girl was following her before walking out of the room and to some large waiting room style place.

"There are wards in the patients rooms that prevent us from travelling by apparition" She explained quickly,"Here hold my hand"

Noticing Cassiopeia's look of hesitantion she nodded understandably and held out her hand, the girl could hold it whenever she felt ready. Minutes passed and then a look of determination entered Cassiopeia's eyes, no past experiences were going to mess up what could possibly be a new better life. She fiercely grabbed Narcissa's hand and nodded her head that she was ok to go.

It was like nothing Cassiopeia had experienced before like she was being sucked up by a vacuum and spit back out, she rested her arms on her legs and bent over to stabilize herself as soon as her feet were on solid ground. Looking up from the ground Cassiopeia noticed a large mansion, bigger than the girl's home and more beautiful too.

It was black and grand but the scenary was beautiful with large rose bushed and peacocks strolling the grounds, she watched as Narcissa opened the gates and welcomed her inside. They walked up to the door of the manor, it was intimidating but she swallowed her fear and marched up the stairs with Narcissa by her side. As soon as the door was opened, Cassiopeia saw a house filled with magical things. Including something small and toy-like that Narcissa called 'Dobby'.

The large manor mesmerized the young girl who silently followed Narcissa up the stairs and around a turn, she wondered where they were going but didn't dare ask. Narcissa grandly opened the double doors and Cassiopeia looked with wonder around the lavender room, a double bed and fire place with two more doors that Cassiopeia could only assume were a bathroom and closet. Wait did people have bathrooms attached to their bedrooms Cassiopeia wondered and she also wondered who's room this was. A large vanity with a huge mirror stood to the side of the room and Cassiopeia gravitated to the beautiful furniture to stare at herself. Wild black curls surrounded her small face but she couldn't help but think this was the best she had looked in eleven years.

"I know it's not much my dear, but you can stay here when you come home for holidays and such we can get a professional decorater in later" Narcissa looked at the child who's mouth hung open in disbelief, this was her room! Narcissa humble about Malfoy manor, she had redecorated it herself after her and Lucius moved in, Lucius's mother sort of had a horrible eye for fashion. Though Narcissa would never tell the bitch- sorry witch that well she was alive.

"No, Narcissa it's perfect" Never before had Cassiopeia ever been so grateful. She still stared around the room in wonder before placing her prized possession, her stuffed dog on the bed. The nuns had told her this was the only thing with her when they had discovered her on their doorstep ten years previously. So, she assumed it was a gift from someone who once loved her and clung tightly to it every night. It was the one sliver of hope the girl had ever aloud herself to have.

"Honestly dear, call me Cissy and we have to be off now come on" Narcissa had opened the door again and motioned for Cassiopeia to take her leave and she did not before shooting another look around the room she had yet been able to fully explore. She would never know but that was once the room designated for Narcissa's second child who she had been told it was a girl by a seer before she had unfortunately miscarried nine years prior.

"Draco! We have to go to Diagon Alley now! Get your cloak!" She called down the hall to an open room and immediately heard a,"Yes mother!"

Now, walking back down the stairs Narcissa opened the door to her husbands office who was working tirelessly away at a new project,''Lucius dear do you want to accompany us to Diagon Alley?"

"No!" Lucius snapped at his wife,"I'm too busy, close the damn door!" In public Lucius would never speak like this to her, she was the beloved wife. An arranged marriage had ended up in a _beautiful_ love story, well that was what they had told the daily prophet. Really, in this manor they could hardly stand each other both wanted a large family but unfortunately only one child had been conceived and so Lucius grew cold. He loved his boy but not her, she understood she didn't love him either.

Narcissa rolled her eyes but obediently closed the door behind her and waited for Draco to come running down the stairs, he was excited for his first year of Hogwarts you could tell no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

"I'm ready mother!" Draco announced hauling on his cloak,"Where's father?" At this point Draco looked from his mother to the young girl stood quietly by her side,"And who is _she?_ "

"Draco" Narcissa spoke gently,"Your father is much to busy to accompany us to Diagon Alley, maybe next year" At this the young boys face fell though he tried to hide it, work would always come first to his father.

"This is Cassiopeia Potter, Draco mind your manners" At this warning, Draco stuck out his hand to greet she carefully placed her hand in his and as per pureblood customs he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her hand.

"Draco Malfoy, Ms Potter it is a pleasure to meet you" The girl giggled and it sounded liked music to Draco's ears but as though she didn't understand the pureblood customs, she didn't curtsey back. Cassiopeia thought Draco looked rather foolish kissing her hand but her cheeks turned pink anyways.

"Ill be accompanying you on your trip to Diagon Alley" Cassiopeia explained quickly trying to hide her flaming cheeks.

Draco nodded quite happy with this arrangement who wouldn't want a cute girl with them and Draco slightly blushed at the thought. So the three travelled by apparition, even though Draco despised this travel to Diagon Alley. He had no idea why they wouldn't just use the Floo network but the look his mother shot him meant he knew not to argue.

* * *

 **Authors note this was going to be 7k words but I shortened it so** **that 's and Diagons alley weren't so close together. Let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Draco and Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley! Hope you all enjoy

* * *

Cassiopeia held her letter which was clutched tightly in her hands as if she was expecting Olga to come and rip it out again, she read threw the required items quickly before questioning,"Nar- Cissy how am I going to pay for all this?"

Cassiopeia pondered this question in her head, perhaps their was a scholarship program for students that she could apply for she was after all quite smart. Maybe she wasn't the type of smart this school wanted though as yesterday she hadn't had the slightest inkling that magic had existed let alone that she had magic. Cassie only had two sets of clothes and her stuffed dog, Paddy to her name not a penny. She didn't know her parents or any family after all she was living at a girls home for ten years.

Cissy smiled happily down at the young girl,"Why we'll go to Gringotts of course. Its a wizarding bank" She explained quickly to the child and Draco couldn't help but wonder where the hell Cassie Potter had been for eleven years that she didn't even know what Gringotts was.

"But I haven't any money in any Gringotts bank" Cassiopeia probed confused.

"Silly girl, did you think your mother and father would have left you nothing?" Narcissa wasn't surprised that she didn't know anything about the wizarding world but she was a little bewildered that the girl thought her poor parents had left her nothing, _what exactly did she know about her own parents?_

"Who are my parents, Narcissa?

Narcissa let out a little gasp and Draco couldn't keep his stone emotionless face on, she didn't know who her _parents_ were? Even Draco knew who her parents were! They had defeated the Dark Lord, so Narcissa praised them in silence and his father sneered when they were mentioned in public after all it had been _his_ Dark lord that had been killed. Draco only knew about this from spying on his parents fights but he would never tell them that.

Narcissa stopped walking in the middle of the street and tutted at the girl though, she placed a hand on Cassiopeia's shoulder and looked at her gently,"Your parents were very great people who defeated a very evil man, I'll explain more at home." Cassiopeia nodded her head, pleased with the answer and started walking along side Draco silently.

The two walked side by side following Narcissa Malfoy into Gringotts. A large white building with several pillars and the words 'GRINGOTTS' and a little saying in gold imprinted on those pillars. The image was fuzzy so she couldn't make out the words. Ignoring that she took in the large lobby inside Gringott's, it was marvellous and beautiful but filled with those little creatures that Narcissa once called a Dobby.

"I need to make two retrievals please" Narcissa spoke politely to a goblin who looked at her boredly before going back to the Daily Prophet.

"Which vault's?" The goblin asked in a monotone voice not looking up from his morning paper.

"Malfoy's Vault and either Evaneth's or Potter's which you choose to take us to is your decision" Narcissa spoke hastily tired and annoyed with being ignored. The goblins eyes shot up at the mention of opening a vault that hadnt been opened in decades and he sneered,"Do you have the key"

"No, I do not possess it but you shall find a drop of Cassiopeia's blood will produce a duplicate" Narcissa sneered back, she had long ago learnt how to play pureblood princess and how to politely tell someone to shove it.

"very well" The goblin spoke still shocked and hesitantly Cassiopeia offered her hand forward now knowing that she had to be pricked to access her vault where her money suposeabley was. A quick little prick on her finger tip and placing the blood into a key mould, two keys formed continuously after the other a shiny black one with sliver lettering _'The noble house of Potter_ ' was sketched into the metal and the other gleamed gold with red lettering like blood ' _The Ancient and Noble house of Evaneth'_ the goblin seemed surprised but handed both keys to Narcissa who in turn handed them to the rightful owner, Cassiopeia.

The Goblin nodded to himself and jumped down off his chair he disappeared for a moment before reappearing by their legs instead of behind the desk and motioned them over to a cart. Draco quite hated this part as the ride made him sick but he couldn't help but grin as the girl at his side ou'd and ahh'd at the caves around them. She squealed whenever they made a sharp turn and Draco bit his tongue so he would not laugh. It wasn't proper for a pureblood to laugh in public after all.

They first approached the Malfoy's Vault and Draco waited in the cart while his mother scooped up a large amount of galleons. The goblin hadn't even bothered to ask Cassiopeia which vault she wanted to take her money from, he bypassed the Potter vault all together which Narcissa thought was quite rude. She hated dealing with goblins, she always left Gringotts with a scowl on her face but she was trying not to appeared annoyed for Cassie's sake. Cassiopeia perched forward when they came to a stop again, she giggled it was like a roller coaster and she had never been on one of those. The grumpy goblins got out the cart and Cassiopeia followed quietly

"Evaneth Vault, key please" The goblins monotoned once again and as Cassiopeia handed him her golden key she wondered what had happened in his life to make him so angry. When the vault opened Cassiopeia was once again mesmerized huge stack of golden coins filled the room and to her left Cassiopeia spotted a red velvet bag which she grabbed and then began to load some gold, silver and bronze coins into the little bag which could hold much more than it seems capable of. When Cassiopeia got back in the cart she slipped the two keys inside the bag as well and asked what type of money this was. It was nothing she had ever seen before.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. 17 sickles to a Galleon and 29 knots to a sickle." Draco explained helpfully taking a bronze, silver and gold coin out of his bag to show her what he meant she nodded gratefully and enjoyed the ride back up to the surface.

* * *

"Where to first?" Cassiopeia asked as soon as they were out of Gringotts which took several minutes as Narcissa saw a old friend from Hogwarts and stopped for a moment to chat about their children and going back to Hogwarts. They reminisced on their old days as Hogwarts and Narcissa had smiled blissfully.

"Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions" Narcissa replied happily and led the children to the shop before entering with a little ring, Madam Malkin was just finishing up with another student when the trio walked in and immediately she started magically sizing up Cassiopeia for her robes. She inquired what exactly Cassiopeia would need and when Narcissa replied 'a closetful of clothes' Madam Malkin had almost fainted. While her magic was working Madam Malkin conversed lowly with Narcissa about just why this girl needed the clothes. After all she soon realized the girl she was fitting was Cassiopeia Potter and shouldn't someone who had defeated he-who-will-not-be-named at one have plenty of things especially clothes?

"Fire, burnt her house with the muggle she was staying with right to the ground" Narcissa lied easily but it wasn't exactly a lie, a fire had happened but nothing but Cassiopeia had been damaged in the process. Madam Malkin tutted expressing her sympathies for the poor girl and threw a cheery smile at the young one who was fascinated by the measurement tapes flying around her.

"have three shirts, three jumpers, five pairs of skirts, two pairs of shoes, ten undergarments along with her three- no make that six black robes, her pointed hat, protective gloves and two winter cloaks the traditional black with silver clasps and a silver clock with green clasps, she looks simply gorgeous in the colour" Narcissa told Madam Malkin calmly though she was very excited inside, she had never had a girl to spoil before and now she did! She spoiled Draco and loved him endlessly but buying clothes wasn't the same without another girl.

Madam Malkins was pale, that was a lot to be expected to be done before Hogwarts express left tomorrow but she was determined to please and such a big piece of business was always welcomed. When Cassiopeia was done being sized she wandered to the front of the store while Narcissa told Madam Malkins she wanted just the standard Hogwarts package for Draco, Cassiopeia stumbled past a boy with black hair and glasses who breezed into the fitting room she had just been in.

In the front of the store several, red haired people stood infront of a used robes rack and the only female, a bigger busty women spoke to the four teenage boys.

"Percy go try these on they're only two sickles and four knuts, go on!" She ushered him into a dressing room and hummed to herself, sorting threw the rack before she hauled out a smaller pair of robes but looked at the price and grimaced,"Ron I know I promised you a new robe but honey,would you be ok with a hand me down of Fred or George they both desperately need them as they grew like sprouts this summer"

Ron frowned but nodded and tried to make his mother feel better about not having the funds,"It's no problem mum! I don't need a new set of robes!'' But Cassiopeia sensed the boy was lying as she saw right threw one of the holes in his robe which he tried to cover with his hand to keep his poor mother from noticing, turning her back Cassiopeia hauled out her bag and opened it peering inside. She guiltly took out seven galleons, it barely made a dent in what she had taken from her vault let alone in the vault itself. Preparing herself she walked closer and closer to the red haired woman before 'tripping' and falling into the woman her hand went stealthily into the woman's purse and she released the seven galleons.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry! Im so clumsy!" She grabbed onto the woman extended arm and the order woman hauled her to her feet with a laugh,"I'm Cassiopeia Potter by the way" She stuck out her hand to the older woman who shook it in return

"It's no problem dear! Im Molly Weasley and these are my kids, Percy" She pointed the the tallest red head coming out of the changing room who had a proud look on his face,as he modelled the robes he wore happily. He shook her hand and Cass smiled lightly shaking back,"My twins Fred and George" Both boys had walked over to Cassiopeia and shook her hand before calling her beautiful and her cheeks erupted in flames,"And this is my youngest Ron he's heading to Hogwarts tomorrow" Ron shyly shook her hand.

"So am I!" She exclaimed happily,"You all can call me Cassie, this is all rather exciting and all but I think i'd better get back to Cissy before she worries" She nodded goodbye and couldn't help but think about one one person she had once told to call her Cassie. Olga. Once her very best friend, Cassiopeia at five years old had showed Olga the ropes of a girl home as she had been there for many years and was a senior at maneuvering through the rules and daily life even as a young girl.

Who would of thought that two months later when when unexplainable strange things began happening Olga would of blamed her sole friend? Not Cassiopeia that for sure and slowly but surely Olga had turned the entire home agaisnt her so no one would be her friend, but they didn't know of the abuse Cassiopeia had faced at Olga's hands. Lost in her thoughts, she traced her way back to the dressing rooms and bumped into Draco as he and Narcissa were on the way out,"Whoops sorry Draco" Cassiopeia said casually shrugging her shoulders at the incident.

"Watch where you're going next time" Draco replied carelessly probably eager to get out and buy the rest of his magical items, to this Narcissa shot him a glare and he quickly apologized for his rudeness. Cassiopeia accepted his apology silently, after all there was no use keeping grudges for things said out of anger.

Both Narcissa and Cassiopeia walked up to the cash where Madam Malkins was tallying up the amount of money before opening her register and calling out,"20 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 4 Knuts" Cassiopeia gasped a little that seemed like a lot was this her total or Draco's? How could Madam Malkin expect lower income families to buy the required three robes and cloak along with a hat and gloves when it was so pricy?

Cassiopeia worried that she had not given Mrs. Weasley enough money to buy Ron and the twins new robes and she felt terrible it was her muggle upbringing that made her have no sense of magical money. Narcissa easily reached into her clutch and hauled out the aproperate amount of change as well as leaving a generous tip before turning away and calling,"Come on children" Over her shoulder, she was almost out the door when she heard Cassiopeia call out,"Wait I Haven't paid Madam Malkin!" Before she saw the young girl turn to the seamstress,"And how much will mine be?" She was unclasping her own bag when Madam Malkin informed her that in paying for Dracos supplies Narcissa had also paid for Cassiopeia's.

"Oh." The witch replied quietly processing the information before nodding her thanks to the older witch and instead of paying placed a generous tip inside her jar and then nodded at the Weasleys before speaking quietly, "All new robes, charge it to my vault and keep it anonymous" Madam Malkins looked at her shocked before nodding her head. Never before had such a kind person walked into her shop. Cassiopeia sympathized with the Weasleys after all not even 24 hours before she had been quite poor herself and now she had more money than she knew what to do with.

Cassiopeia nodded her head kindly to the Weasley's before walking out the door behind Narcissa. Cassiopeia contemplated for a moment before opening her mouth,"Thank you... but why did you do that?" Narcissa looked down at the young girl in surprise, had she forgotten it was her birthday or had she never received a present before.

"Consider it a birthday present from Alice, she's the one who you can thank later I've yet to give you your birthday gift from me." Narcissa told her simply but it wasn't the total truth. Alice had agreed with Narcissa for them both to have equal responsibilities including purchasing her robes for that year. Alice hadn't expected Narcissa to tell Madam Malkins that Cassiopeia required a full wardrobe though so she only gave 5 Galleons and 15 Sickles but honestly the girl needed the clothes and the Malfoy's weren't in any danger of going broke anytime soon. Clothes cost money, Narcissa knew this and she never minded splurging on some good things that would last. Plus, it wasn't like it was a Black Vault she had taken from, it was a Malfoy Vault and all the better if her husband realized she spent money on the child who had defeated his Dark Lord with her brother so many years ago

"I will" Cassiopeia nodded her head warmly with a half-smile on her face.

* * *

The trio stopped for a light lunch, some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour. Both Narcissa and Draco sat primly and ate their ice cream with a spoon, they were pure bloods after all and a pure blood had to remain professional in public. A rule instilled in every pureblood child. Cassiopeia had just learnt she was in fact, a pure blood but she didn't seem to notice or care that they had any set rules and ordered a cone. She smiled happily while licking the cone and Narcissa didn't have the heart to reprimand her for her messiness not when it was the girls first time experiencing Diagon Alley.

After they were done, Narcissa told them Cassiopeia required a wand. Draco had gotten his months previous and had taken to getting a house elf to teach him rather simple spells. As long as he was not enrolled at Hogwarts it was perfectly legal to practice magic at home, well it was a loophole around the law. Narcissa doubted any auror would be brave enough to go to Malfoy manor and try to charge their baby boy.

Cassiopeia walked into the shop alone. Narcissa had told her getting her wand was a special moment meant to be shared only with herself.

She gazed in wonder as she looked at the huge rows of shelves with tiny rectangular boxes filling each section. In each shelf was a different colour box or different writing but was no where to be found. She rang the tiny bell on what appeared to be his desk and a loud yell sang out,"Coming!"

Ziping across the shelves on a large ladder with wheels he was head straight at her until the ladder came to a sudden halt right before the end of the shelf. Climbing down from the Ladder Mr. Ollivander walked closer to her and closer.

"I was wondering when I was going to get the second Potter in"

Second Potter? Cassiopeia was confused, there was only one of her. Rather than ask questions she agreed with the probable senile old man,"Yup! You got her!" she replied enthusiastically as possible,"Im here for my wand"

"Of course you are my dear" Mr. Ollivander spoke vaguely before turning on his heel and humming as he went threw the shelves. Ever so often he would haul out a box and nod his head he disappeared from sight for a second before returning minutes later with five boxes. The first box a deep blue was laid infant of her opened with a large stick inside it. She knew by now this was a wand but it still confused Cassiopeia about how magic was harnessed threw wood.

"13 inches ash wood and unicorn hair core! Give it a flick" Ollivander was thoughtful and she simply did as told. She didn't _mean_ to set his robes on fire! It was a accident! After he had stomped out the fire and proceeded to take back the wand very carefully and place it carelessly on a random shelf. He narrowed his eye perusing the four wands left. He choose a deep red coloured box and presented it to her again.

"10 inches walnut and phoenix feather core." Ollivander didn't even bother telling her to test it out, she knew the drill but when she gave a light swing of the wand and his glass vase broke they realized it was not the wand for her.

Three wands later and Cassiopeia was out of options, she had raised the bell Ollivander had but it broke into peices. She had knocked over a full shelf of wands, that caused Ollivander to gasp and "Bloody hell" left his mouth. Ollivander discarded the last wand that stood telling her he knew it would not work.

"I wonder... Maybe... Different" Ollivander mumbled to himself as though he were a man on a mission, and he was. Prancing down the walkways and between the shelves Cassiopeia saw him go behind what looked to be a safe. She could only see this though because of the shelf she had accidentally knocked over but none the less second later he was back with a gold box.

It looked different than anything she had seen before, no gold boxes sat on the shelves of Ollivanders and she wondered why they were in a safe. A confused look passed her face and Ollivander immediately knew what it meant so he explained," Foreign Wand, this ones from Russia. I keep them locked up because they're very special to me. Every five years all the wand makers get together and swap up a few wands with each other for some diversity. Any who 14 inches, Marble, a Thestral and Veela hair core. Go on!"

Cassiopeia observed the wand, it was not a wood but stone polished smoothly. She wondered why this was the first wand to have two cores and to be made of stone. Did the wand makers in Russia decide one core wasn't good enough? Was wood to plain for their tastes?

"Why two cores?"

Ollivander sighed, he was very excited for her to try this special wand and just hoped his little store wouldn't burn down,"The Russian wizarding world has a belief that wood is to weak to support the magic needed to harness and Russia usually only has one core in their wands the only exception is with thestral hair. You see, they believe as a person who has never viewed death will see a thestral, the magic will not work without another harnessing it. As you have seen death before..." Ollivander's eyes darted around the store as if making sure no one was listening to their conversation,"This wand could be very powerful in your hands"

A strange explanation but Cassiopeia reached down into the box and immediately her sweaty, nervous hands cooled at the touch of the stone. It was really a piece of art. The wand polished smoothly and the handle had intricate designs craved into it. She took in a breath before trying it, hoping this was the one. A flick of her wrist and immediately it began to snow inside the store, the snowflakes dances and changed colour before disappearing not dampening anything.

"How peculiar... remember with great power comes great responsibility" He rang her up quietly and she left after paying and taking her wand box which contained a tiny velvet cushion to rest her wand on when she wasn't hold it

* * *

Cassiopeia didn't want to speak of the occurrence until they were back, so silently they finished getting the rest of their required items. Getting a cauldron and scales among the other things was quite boring although Cassiopeia giggled when Draco begged his mother for a gold telescope and giggled even more when Narcissa quite out right refused. There were two things left to do, get her textbooks for classes and a pet. Narcissa told the they would first get their textbooks so immediately after they got their pets they could apparate home and not distress the animals too badly. The children both agreed and thats how they found themselves stood infront of Flourish and Blotts.

Cassiopeia was amazed book were everywhere and if it was one thing she loved it was reading. She raced inside with her list and began gathering every book she would need quickly placed all the books required inside and realized her total would only be eleven galleons so she raced around the store reading titles and feeling the spines before placing a couple light reading books inside her basket.

 _The book of charms and spells_ hmm maybe she could learn a few tonight and put herself back on par with all the kids who grew up with magic. They must be experts by now she decided and placed the book in her basket.

 _Hogwarts : A History_ yes it would be nice to learn about the place she was going to study at the next seven years. A couple more books including a interesting one about something called 'animagus' she headed over to the counter where Narcissa and Draco were waiting with his books already bought.

She mumbled an apology for taking so long but Narcissa laughed lowly at her and told her it was no problem, she had seen the excitement in Cassiopeia's face as she raced from shelf to shelf. She didn't want to spoil that.

* * *

"Cassiopeia, have you decided whether you want an owl or cat or toad" Narcissa asked as her son walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium determined to get himself a beautiful pure black owl, he had told her this weeks previous and she loved her son's excitement for a new creature.

"No, I can't decide whether I want a owl or a cat" Cassiopeia spoke slowly trying to think on her options," If I get a cat I'll have no way to send letters but if I get a owl it's not like I can cuddle it or teach it tricks" Narcissa nodded and understood but perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore would make an exception, after all it was his judgement that led to a poor girl being separated from her last surviving family member and to be abused for multiple years.

"I'm sure Draco would love to share his owl with you, he'll be writing to me too and you can send yours to me or Alice at the same time" Narcissa spoke soothingly and pet the girls wild curls caringly Cassiopeia smiled at her shyly.

"You really think he would?"

"I'm sure of it" Narcissa replied mostly because if Draco refused she would punished him, she loved her son dearly but Lucius had made it rather hard to raise a humble boy who cared about others feelings. Cassiopeia nodded her head and raced inside Magical Menagerie.

She perused the the stores and walked threw the aisles, she took in the sights of all the magical animals. Something called a Puffskein was floating around and handful of them slept in a large basket. She petted the one that was floating carelessly admiring the softness of it's fur. It seemed to hum contentedly before floating over to where it's friends rested in the basket.

She noticed lacewing flies and curled her nose in disgust, now who exactly would want those things as a pet before noticing embarrassedly that under their name was _'Fire Crab Food 25% Off!' Oh._ So thats why they would be in a pets store, pet food how daft was she? The witch at the counter eyed her awkwardly before she went back to reading her paper.

She walked around a bit more before heading over to where there were plenty of cats. She wondered quietly if it was humane to have so many stuck in one store she passed the first cage, which was quiet large and it seemed they could easily get out but regardless she looked guilty at the two large grey and shorted haired cats. She passed multiple cats on her walk threw the aisle white cats, black cats, ginger cats and much more but when she reached the end of the aisle her heart beat rapidly and she sighed at the sight.

A mother tabby cat nursed five kittens and Cassiopeia knew at once she wanted a kitten, though she thought the kittens looked much to young to yet be away from their mother. Cassie looked at the sign that read plainly ' **Kittens;** _Tabby Kittens will be ready to be_ _rehomed as of September the 30th. Kneazle Kittens are ready for sale inquire at front desk.'_

Cassiopeia had never heard of a Kneazle as a species of cat before and so with gusto she walked up to the bored looking lady and proceeded to inquire about what exactly a Kneazle was.

"A magical feline with a lion-like tail and large ears, we don't sell them to just anyone though you need a license and one needs to imprint on you otherwise..." The cashier cringed as though someone had once tried to buy a Kneazle that hadn't been imprinted on them and Cassiopeia crossed her fingers and hoped these babies would like her.

"Well, let's hope can you show me where they are?" Cassiopeia asked expectingly like a child on christmas morning about to open their presents, they didn't know if they would be good or bad but they hoped.

"Yes very well, Follow me" The cashier nodded her head and walked threw the large door that stated 'Employees Only' on a crooked sign, the area behind they door was simply magical. A tea kettle sang a sweet little melon and that it was 'done done done'. Books flew around a large brass bookshelf and in the corner a large dark petite home sat. The bored employee gestured over to the petite home and Cassiopeia slowly walked forward and sat down infront of the home's door with was shut with a latch. Hesitantly she peered inside and was shocked at the scene a large interior was shocking due to the seemingly small-ish exterior.

The mature Kneazle rested, a golden hue across her fur and seven miniature versions as though with alterations to the cat pranced and played around the room. They seemed to ignore her for a moment before two sat down and hissed at her menacingly.

"Place your palm inside the carrier if one sits on you, it accepts being your familiar." The employe spoke coachingly and seemed a little more excited perhaps hoping a Kneazle would be adopted so they didn't have eight full grown Kneazles crossing a ruckus in her store.

Cassiopeia did as instructed and really hoped that one wouldn't scratch her hand off before she could attend her first year at Hogwarts. She waited with baited breath, she felt a wet nose slowly touch her fingers and she closed her eyes hopefully this was it. Seconds felt like hours and she felt little paws enter her palm. Slowly opening her eyes she caught a pure black Kneazle sat on her palm watching her expectantly. He had white paws that looked like socks and his large ears were drooped over as though the kitten couldnt yet face their weight. She slowly pulled her hand out the of house and the kitten purred lowly, she got up to her feet and smiled at the employee happily.

Following the employee out of the room, Cassiopeia dutifully bought the kitten her basic amenities and spoiled her with some toys. She filled out the paperwork which was required to apparently own a Kneazle as if they were some scary creature and not just the magical equivalent of a cat. None the less she was handed a 'permit' with he name on it and this to she put in her new bag. Placing her in the kittens new carrier she practically skipped outside to Narcissa and excitedly told her she had bought a Kneazle. Narcissa's face transformed into worry and she asked if Cassiopeia was _absolutely sure_ that she could handle the responsibility of having a Kneazle to which Cassiopeia eagerly nodded her head, yes she could. When Cassiopeia informed Narcissa that the animal had actually imprinted on her, the witch face melted away to relief.

Draco stood by them silently with two cages in his hand, Cassiopeia only noticed this after she was done convincing Narcissa her new pet wouldn't bite her arm off.

"Who's owl is that Draco?" Cassiopeia asked curiously tilting her head to the side as though she were a dog trying to understand its owner. Draco quickly thrust the silver-grey owl's cage into her already full arms. He held onto the pure black owl that seemed to look at her calculatingly like a predator examining it's prey.

"Yours, happy birthday Cassiopeia" Draco spoke simply and blushed a little more, he had been pleasantly pleased when his mother had entered the Owl Empryoium and told Draco he could pick out any owl he wanted as a gift to Cassiopeia from the both of them. So he picked a beautiful screech owl with a silver-ish tint to it's feathers.

The girl gave out a little gasped and her eyes filled with grateful tears,"Thank you!" She sniffled for a minute before turning her attention back to Narcissa,"But how am i supposed to take two pets to Hogwarts"

"Don't ponder on that question any longer, my dear I have it all under control" She smiled down at the two children before they both took her hand and apparated back to Malfoy manor.

* * *

Holy! Long! reviews are welcome and necessary for my improvement thank u!:) Again I don't own any of the wizarding world


	6. Harry and Hogwarts

Hi people hopefully this will be up before thursday !

* * *

Cassiopeia woke witha start, another nightmare but this time she did not wake up to sneering girls or a white hospital room she was laying comfortingly in a large king sized bed and she stared at a large mantle fireplace- which Cissy had politely offered to get rid of. Cassiopeia liked it though it had style and character. She gazed happily at the lavender wallpaper and sighed in happiness.

She quickly got ready for her day, pulling on the robes which had been delivered to her last night at an obscene hour but appreciated none the less. She had packed all her supplies and new clothes inside a deep violet trunk that Narcissa had gifted her, telling her it had been hers during her Hogwarts years. She slowly because of weight pulled her trunk down to the middle of the large porch in the Manor where Draco's stuff also lay. She pulled down her two pets and their carriers after both animals looked at her sleepily as Narcissa had given them some dreamless sleep potion to make the journey less stressful.

Narcissa had stayed up late and wrote to Dumbledore with a threat, he quickly replied and accepted that Cassiopeia was allowed to bring two pets- of course she was! If she just wanted to say the word she could have a toad as well, Dumbledore wouldn't risk the wrath of the Malfoy when he knew she could destroy him and his reputation easily with the information she held.

Lucius hadn't even noticed the young girl in their home and had ignored his son after his Diagon Alley trip, which hurt Draco more than he was willing to admit. Narcissa expected Cassiopeia to be a problem today, as Lucius didn't know she was currently residing in his home honestly though Narcissa did not give a damn and was willing to hex her husband if need be.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Cassie ate her breakfast slowly she was quite tired as she spent most of the night reviewing her transfiguration course book. Immediately as she had opened it the first lesson beamed out at her all she required was a toothpick and a needle. So the young bright witch raced to Narcissa and begged to borrow the toothpick. She then spent much of her time perfecting the spell and then turning it back into a meaninglyless toothpick. She had also stayed up late reading the rest of the lessons excited to learn much of this at Hogwarts.

A grumbling Lucius Malfoy came down their grand stair way and walked into the dining hall moments after Narcissa had who smiled encouragingly at Cassiopeia before taking her seat.

"And who are you?" Lucius asked confused as soon as he entered the dining hall and spotted the child who vaguely resembled his sister-in-law, Bellatrix with her wild black untameable curls before he turned to Narcissa and sneered,"You wanted a second child so badly you resorted to taking strays off the street have you?"

Narcissa just clenched her hand angrily and smiled condescendingly at the husband she had once loved many years ago. Both children watched the interaction silently before Cassiopeia spoke up brightly trying to ease the tension.

"Cassiopeia Potter sir! Nice to- er finally meet you" She stumbled on her words at the look of Lucius's murderous face when her heard her surname.

"A POTTER? A POTTER IN MY MANOR? NOW THIS WILL NOT-" Lucius cut off suddenly when Narcissa waved her wand lazily and hit him with a silencing charm. Lucius went from his calm demeanour to seeming red at the face, Cassiopeia was surprised his white hair didnt tinge pink.

"I'll let the silencing charm go if you promise to stop yelling" Narcissa spoke as though she were speaking to a child having a tantrum and she loved it, it had been to long since there was something Narcissa cared enough about to fight her husband on, normally with Draco she had most control over what he was and was not aloud to do. Lucius nodded silently and she released the charm before explaining,'' Her previous living situation was unfit" She said only the basic so Draco would not know the horrors the girl sitting across from him had endured," And as Sirius was her godfather with him gone I am her current god 'father'" She send an encouragingly smile to Cassiopeia who looked at Lucius with wide frightened eyes, she was like a deer in the headlights.

Despite the silencing charm now being finished Lucius remained silent threw breakfast and grudgingly apparated to just outside King's Cross though he looked absolutely disgusted at the prospect of holding Cassiopeia's hand. So Narcissa decided to do him a small favour and allow him to apparate with Draco and she with Cassiopeia.

* * *

Cassiopeia held her trunk secured in one hand as she held her kitten who she had happily named Lux. She had tried to name her mittens but the cat glowered at her until she considered a name change. Narcissa happily held her owl and the family walked alongside Cassiopeia as both Draco and her ooh'd and ahh'd at the large station while Lucius walked with his cane tapping harder than usual on the ground while sneering.

 _''Muggles_ " He spoke quietly to himself disgusted to be in this environment, he couldn't wait to ship his annoying pestering child- whom he adored but perhaps his adoration was better from afar and in the form of money because Luicus really had no idea how to be a father. He had spent the last eleven years winging it.

Cassiopeia looked down at the ticket that Narcissa had given her, it read _Platform 9 3/4_ so Cassiopeia glanced up and saw platform 5 then 6 and realized if they kept going straight then would eventually find Platform 9 and platform 10 which they did. She scrunched up her nose in confusion, where exactly was this Platform 9 3/4?

"Um Cissy? Where's Platform 9 3/4?" She asked politely to the woman who had been nothing but kind to her in the past 48 hours. Lucius sneered louder at the young witches use of Narcissa's nickname, perhaps he was jealous that he hadn't been able to call her that in many years because after a partially bad row she had screamed in his face and tried to leave him. He had begged to her ' _Cissy no I love you I'm sorry I am don't leave me, she was a mistake"_ Lucius still remembered with a flinch over what had been Narcissa's cold words,' _Luicus you know as well as I do I've never loved you in return. I'm_ _angry because you've once again charred the Malfoy- and Black name.'_ _and then she added with another though,'_ _and don't call me Cissy that is a name reserved soley for people I love and you are not one of them.'_

 _She had left with a whoosh of her robes and left Lucius to ponder the greatest mistake he had ever made._

Snapped out of his memory by Narcissa explaining to both children that they had to walk threw the large podium in-between platform nine and platform ten. With a gulp Draco ran threw with his cart and safely made it to the other side, he quickly smoothed out his robes and hair to always give the proper representation of a pureblood Malfoy before waiting boredly with his cart for his parents.

"You next dear" Cassiopeia nodded excitingly before pushing her cart with a sprint and a large grin on her face. She stopped her cart right next to Draco's and if anyone looked at them right now they would probably laugh, here was draco with his finely pressed robes and his greased to perfection hair he had a sneer that rivalled his fathers and then there was Cassiopeia she had crumpled robes(She had slept onto of them accidentally and refused to let Narcissa use a ironing charm) her wild black curls with the streak of white were all over the place and she observed the situation quietly.

Over on the other side of the wall stood Narcissa and Lucius as Narcissa silently reprimanded him with her eyes telling him that later this would be discussed, before turning her back on him as she had many times before and walking away threw the barrier with Lucius on her tail. Together they bid the children farewell, Draco hugged his mother quickly and shook his father's hand before boarding the train. Meanwhile Narcissa gave cassiopeia a tight hug and the girl thanked her for her generosity.

Cassiopeia saw her Aunt Alice and a older man sending a frightened young boy off and she walked up to them and got their attention,"Thank you Alice for the present, Cissy told me" she spoke politely and was a little surprised when Alice pulled her into a hug before introducing her to her husband, Frank and her son, Neville who was also entering his first year of Hogwarts together they boarded the train and Cassiopeia said goodbye to Neville promising to see him later as she was going looking for Draco.

Searching threw almost all of the compartments, she finally found Draco surrounded by a group of other young people. Anyone else observing the situation would almost know it was going to end badly. All eyes shot to the compartment door as it slowly opened by a hesitant Cassiopeia, Pansy had her nose upturned ready to sneer at whoever was entering.

"Draco!" Cassiopeia spoke happily as she opened the compartment and saw him inside, she noticed that all seats were taken sadly. She had been wanting to sit next to him as he was one of the only ones she knew. Draco though had wanted to keep her his dirty little secret, she was not a proper pureblood his friend group would approve of.

If you were to look are this compartment you would notice a quickly awkward atmosphere. A certain pansy Parkinson stuck up her nose to the newcomer, her robes and hair showed her low status but none the less Pansy wondered how this freak could know her snooze bear, Draco. So as silence was tense in the room she confidently stood out of her seat and raised her hand to the new girl who shook it hesitantly.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson, pureblood and you are?" She spoke in a high tone to show her feminity and her superiority.

"Cassiopeia Evaneth-Potter" Cassiopeia spoke still a little confused as to why being a 'pureblood' mattered, like how was blood pure or not? It was stupid cassiopeia quickly decided she didn't want to tell the pug faced girl her 'status'.

"Status?" Another girl called from her seat, giving a vicous smile to Cassiopeia who shuddered at the reminder of Olga.

"Pureblood" She spoke quietly, afraid to anger anyone she wasn't comfortable with as she was with Narcissa.

Daphne and Pansy exchanged meaningful glances, their families would be estastic to hear that they were 'B.F.F's' with a Potter **AND** Evaneth for the price of one. They both turned back around after their silent conversation and offered her a seat in their compartment, which she gratefully excepted. Pansy shoved Crabbe off the seats before offering it to Cassiopeia and she sat down next to Draco, who was avoiding eye contact despite her attempts to converse with him.

An hour passed and Cassiopeia obediently followed the two girls to the trains bathroom where the trio changed into their Hogwarts robes and the duo were catty when talking about some other girls that they had passed. 'Oh my god, did you see her hair?' 'No I was to busy looking at her large nose!' The two had laughed will hurriedly Cassiopeia changed and tried to go back to their apartment so she wouldn't be involved in their rude chats.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at the girl running back to their compartment, that simply wouldn't do. Pureblood or not she behaved like a person with out a proper day of etiquette training in her life, Daphne and Pansy had linked arms and walked in sync will keeping their heads up and smiling lightly- just as taught. This new Cassiopeia was a lot of trouble.

Back in their compartment a brown bushy haired girl poked her head in before entering,"Anyone see a toad, Neville has lost one" She spoke politely and smiled probably because she was trying to make friends. Pansy and Daphne both looked at her before giggling meanly and whispering to one another about her appearance to which Hermiones face fell.

"And _who_ are you?" Draco asked meanly sneering at the girl, she was probably a half-blood anyways she wasn't worth his time. Draco though felt a odd pang in his chest as he caught Cassiopeia looking at him sadly, not believing that he was acting the way he was. What did he care though some stupid girl he had just met was looking at him sadly, screw her he didn't care.

"Hermione Granger, muggleborn and you are?" Hermione still spoke calmly but her eyes seemed to water clearly affected by how the two girl gossiped about her while she was right there.

"To important for you to know my name, _Mudblood"_ Draco sneered and Hermione gasped as if she knew exactly what 'mud blood' meant but Cassiopeia was lost, who called someone a mud blood? She knew obviously the word meant something vile as Hermione was so offended by the word.

"Ya get out of here, _Mudblood"_ Pansy sneered taking the side and hand of what she knew would someday be her berothed.

"What exactly does mud blood mean?" Cassiopeia asked before Hermione had left just as she was about to take her leave Draco replied,"Dirty blood, any muggle born has it because of their _muggle_ heritage, if you know whats best for you you'll stay away from the wrong sort" Draco spit the word muggle as if the word itself was to dirty to come out of his precious mouth and Cassiopeia stood up in a rage.

"DIRTY BLOOD?" She screeched calling all of the compartment to attention,"YOU LOT OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES, CALLING MUGGLEBORNS MUDBLOOD'S' she linked arms with the girl Hermione and started to walked out the door,"And you Draco wait till your mother hears about this" She hauled the slightly crying muggleborn out of the compartment and slammed the sliding door so hard it bounced back open, so she slammed it again. Now she didn't usually get angry but in her mind Pansy and Draco calling Hermione a mud blood was just as bad as Olga calling Cassiopeia a freak.

"Thank you" Hermione bit out between tears and covered the smaller girl with a large hug, which Cassiopeia reacted awkwardly to she still didn't exactly like human contact but she didn't flinch away mostly because she didn't want Hermione to think she thought she had 'dirty blood' as well.

"No problem, I don't let anyone treat my friends that way." She smiled after the hug was over and reached out her arm,"Cassiopeia Evaneth-Potter but you can call me Cassie, nice to meet you" Hermione shook her hand firmly and then her eyes widened.

"Cassiopeia Potter? The girl who lived? I've read books about you is it true you vanished Voldemort when you were just a baby with your brother?" Hermione asked excitedly and thought that the stories must be true as she was already Hermiones heroine, standing up to those pureblood bullies for her.

Cassiopeia had been told this story by Narcissa last night, so she nodded her head and grabbed at the white locks that were kind of her signature look, "It's true" She sighed hoping no one would treat her differently especially the one girl she thought she had made friends with on the train.

"Cool!" And that was all Hermione said on the topic before she kindly asked if Cassiopeia would help in her search for Nevilles toad, to which Cassiopeia replied of course she would! Thats how she spent most of her train ride, searching each compartment for a little green toad with a new friend and that's how she came across two first year boys.

* * *

"Hi! Have either of you seen a toad by any chance, Neville Longbottom is missing one!" Hermione spoke upbeat walking easily into the compartment, easily forgetting the event that had happened before and sneakingly happily as could be. Cassiopeia slid in quietly after her, she wanted to help her friend but she still wasn't the most outgoing and confident person there was but she smiled happily at the dark and red haired boys.

It seemed that, the red haired boy who Cassiopeia recognized as Ron Weasely from Madam Malkins Robe shop was in the middle of demonstrating a spell so Hermione passed her questions about the toad and spoke, "Oh! You're doing magic! Go on, I've only tried a few but they've all worked for me" Hermione puffed out her chest proudly and Ron rolled his eyes before starting,"Hocus Pocus ellow smellow, turn this fat rat yellow!" A bang came out of his wand but the rat only scurried away into a empty candy container.

Hermione didn't look very impressed but regardless she sat down in one of the empty seat and motioned to Cassiopeia to sit down who eagerly did, she knew Ron and Hermione, that was more than this entire train aside from those pureblood prats but they didn't count. Cassie knew they weren't true friend material, so she hoped whoever this boy was that he was kind.

Hermione stuck own her hand," Hermione Granger, Pleasure" She shook hands with the unknown boy while, she just nodded at Ron a little disgusted as his hands were covered in sweets.

"I'm Harry Potter" To this name both Cassiopeia and Hermione gasped, so this was the boy who lived thought Hermione, while Cassiopeia thought so this the brother Narcissa told me about. Meanwhile Harry wondered why both girls eyes had widened and it reminded him of his trip to Diagon Alley yesterday, how he went threw the Leaky Cauldron and people gawked at him and acted as though he was a celebrity.

Quickly though the black haired girl spoke out,"Cassiopeia Potter, your sister I suppose" She smiled happily when trying to keep her tone level despite her excitement, she didn't want to freak him out in case he hadn't been told by their rotten relatives that she existed. Harry had different thoughts though because he flung himself into Cassiopeia's small arms, she winced at the sudden contact but wrapped her arms around her brother, who sniffled into her arms before pulling back and beaming at her.

"Nice to see you again, sister its been ten years to long" Harry beamed happily and Cassiopeia returned his look, so his relatives had told him about her or else someone did. The rest of the ride the two conversed about their lives, Harry telling her just how horrible living with the Dursley's had been but Cassiopeia painted her girl's home in the brightest light she could. She didn't want to make Harry feel guilty for being the twin they had chosen to keep, so she whined about leaving her 'best friend' Olga and how they promised to write. She told Harry she just _loved_ the nuns which operated the group home, not about how sometimes they'd hit your hands so hard they bled when you brought home a failing grade or broke something in the house.

* * *

The train slowed and everyone started to leave their compartments so the four walked by some prefect until they were off the train and next to a large, jolly looking man. By his face there was no way Cassiopeia could be afraid of him, he simply looked to kind to cause harm. So she listened as he called,"Firs' years ova 'ere!" Repeatedly. She walked closer and closer to the man who seemed to recognized her, because why else would she find herself four feet in the air embraced in a hug by the man who seemed to be a giant.

"Cassie! I missed ya!" He put her down and she looked at him with a confused face but he continued on,"Last time I saw ya 'ou were jus' a wee lass'" He sniffled before hugging her again and she gasped out this time,"Cant... Breathe"

He let her go immediately and apologized profusely, she laughed and told him it was ok. It was weird for her though to be apologized to for being hurt, crazy how different this place was from the last.

"I'm Hagrid missy! Good friend' of yer late mother"

"Hi Hagrid! Good to see you, too bad it's been so long." Cassiopeia smiled happily at the man, another one from her past.

"an' Harry! Ello! 'Ow was yer night at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hagrid started to walk with first years, so as Harry was practically running to keep up he informed him it had been great that her had gotten a great night of sleep and the experience of seeing other magical folks was new but exciting. Hagrid lead them all to a long row of boats, he began to instruct all the first years.

"Four to a boat! Come on youngin'" Hagrid instructed and quickly they listened, the siblings happily got in the same boat with Hermione and Ron entering after the entire way Hermione talked about how she read that they were going to be in boats going across the Black Lake in _Hogwarts; A History_ Cassiopeia nodded her head glad she had read the book last night well Harry and Ron nodded on to Hermiones information either not caring or already knowing the history.

Hurrying quickly up to the castle and being lead by Professor McGonagall who Cassiopeia remembered from her hospital room, she whispered the information to her new friends but Hermione was the only one who looked like she cared nodding as if saving the knowledge for later. They stopped just outside the Great Hall and were aloud to talk amongst themselves for moments.

Draco debated going over to the Potters' he nodded his head in determination, Cassiopeia didn't have to be his friend but his father would be proud with Harry Potter as his friend, maybe he was a trained pureblood and could raise the Malfoy family despite their already high ranks. He strides over to the quartet and became talking in a annoyingly stuck up voice, one that he had never used while talking at the manor while sticking out his hand,"you must be Harry Potter, Im Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Harry eyed his hand with suspicion so without missing a beat Draco turned his head to the red head not offering his hand," Red hair and hand-me-down robes, you _must_ be a Weasley. Honestly Potter stick with me and you'll be able to tell the wrong sort in no time." He spoke smugly his hand still out waiting for the firm handshake and acceptation of friendship that would soon come form Harry Potter.

Ron looked at Harry worriedly, hoping he wouldn't think Draco was the sort he should be hanging around with instead of himself he couldnt help but be angry with Malfoy though after all these were his only new pair of robes. They were brand spanking new, after his family had browsed Madam Malkin's for awhile his mother had sighed accepting the fact that they would only be able to get Percy and the twins new(well to them at least) sets of robes. She felt terribly for breaking her promise to her youngest son but when they went up to pay, Ron stood awkwardly but he understood by now that not having the money meant that they couldnt afford small luxuries of buying new robes for a school year. It had to be a necessity.

That was when Madam Malkin refused them service! Saying they were most certainly not buying any second hand robes from her store, instead she ushered the four boys into dressing robes and fit them all for all new robes. One each, Madam Malkin had to spend a long time convincing their mother that it was ok and that it wasn't her act of genoristy from a stranger, who had told her their vault number and said ' the first family to try and purchase one of your second hand robes get their entire family new robes. Ron sent pleadingly looks to his mother which made her heart tear up and she agreed to the amazing act. She was overcome with the genoristy of a complete stranger. So he watched as his mother sat down and cried into her hand, partly because she felt terribly that her and Arthur couldnt afford to purchase the new robes themselves and because a stranger had shown her sons such kindness.

All her children had wrapped her in hugs and she whispered how much she loved them all, it was only when they got back to the burrow and the robes arrived later that night that Mrs. Weasley realized that robes had also been included for herself, her husband and Ginny who wasn't due to start Hogwarts for another year. That night Mrs. Weasley sat down and cried again.

"They're brand-new you prat." Ron spoke breaking out of his memory just quick enough to hear his new friend Harry say," I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Ron howled with laughter, so much that Professor McGonagall turned around and shushed him but he didn't care his new friend was a maniac and he boldly hoped they would be sorted into the same house.

Draco stalked away angrily back to his friends- or his followers he could never really tell, not like he really cared though but he was humiliated by Potter and Weasley. With weasley he had noticed right after he said the words that he was wrong, the boy that his father told him would have spoiled robes with stitches and rips had gleaming new ones much like his own, that fail of an insult wouldnt of hurt so bad if Harry hadn't basically slapped him in the face with his refusal of friendship.

Cassiopeia grinned happily, her brother was a riot. Draco was obviously not the 24 hour nice guy he had been when she first met him and she was growing increasingly glad that she walked straight out of their compartment after they insulted Hermione, imagine if she was stuck with those prats for the next seven years she shivered at the thought. She was so deep in her thoughts about what Hogwarts had almost been for her, that she totally missed the speech Professor McGonagall was giving, her feet mindlessly carried her into the great hall with the other first years, and she only snapped into it when she heard Professor McGonagall read out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah"

The blonde walked- skipped up to the seat and sat as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Cassiopeia listened eagerly as the others in her year were being sorted, she supposed any house would be good that was until Ron leaned over and whispered to the three of the them as "Malfoy, Draco" rang out and the hat wasnt even on his head before it called out,''SLYTHERIN" Draco smirked and a large applause from his table rang out. "Isn't a witch or wizard in that house who didn't turn dark" Ok scratch that cassiopeia thought, no slytherin for her.

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw!" The ravenclaw table clapped and hooted for their new house member while Padma's sister, Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione." the bushy haired girl was nervous and almost tripped walking up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw I bet" Ron looked knowingly at the girl who sat scared on the stool, Ravenclaw was a house for intelligence. The nerds, he shrugged knowing it was not a house he would be sorted into. Maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but deffanietly not Ravenclaw. So he was quite shocked when Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. He shrugged, guess not.

Soon Cassiopeia watched all the people she had sat in a compartment with be sorted into Slytherin and join their leader, Draco. She heard her brothers' name being called and gave him a little shove to get going because he seemed frozen, all four houses began to whisper. The sorting hat was taking a while longer than usual and the houses went nuts

 _"Is that the boy-who-lived?"_

 _"I hope he's in my house''_

Multiple whispers rang out and a large applause and hoots and hollers rang out from the Gryffindor Table as the hat rang out,''GRYFFINDOR", now it was cassiopeia who was nervous she froze as Professor McGonagall's voice rang out,"Potter,Cassiopeia" Again voices rang out as Cassiopeia's feet lead her to the stool were she took a seat and she was glad for it because her legs felt like jelly.

 _'Another Potter hum, what to do with you? Brave, Reckless even when it comes to protecting friends such a good but dangerous trait for a_ _Gryffindor but your hard working, dedicated Hufflepuff would love you hmmm._ _Witty and Intelligent, your thirst for knowledge would do well in RavenClaw but no your ambitious and cunning when need Slytherin would help you on your way. Hmm not Hufflepuff no you don't have the patience for that house. Hum Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. No not Ravenclaw, your thirst for knowledge is stemmed not from the need to know but a history of not knowing. Hum Gryfinndor or Slytherin' The sorting hat was genuinely stumped with this Potter._

 _'I'd like to be with my brother if you please.' Cassiopeia pleaded, she couldnt just be introduced to her brother only to be ripped away once again because of some stupid hat. She hoped he hadn't heard that part._

 _'Gryffindor huh? You could do great things in Slytherin and Ravenclaw.'_

 _'Greatness doesn't depend on my house but on myself' she told the sorting hat and herself this little tidbit. It wasn't the house that made the person but the person that made the house._

 _'Very Well' The sorting hat sighed before shouting out loud_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table which was covered with red and gold shouted before one of the twins yelled out the all the houses,"HA WE GOT BOTH THE POTTERS' Though Cassiopeia skipped over to the table which held Hermione and Harry as soon as she sat down her robes changed to gryffindor accents and she smiled happily sat with new friends as she watched the rest of the sorting, paying the most attention to where Ron was going. It barely touched his head before Gryffindor rang out and he ran happily to his friends.

When the sorting was finished, two other girls joined the Gryffindor table only one spoke her name, Lavender Brown while the other stayed sullen and silent before taking up animated conversation with a second year, paying the other first years' no heed. Lavender and Parvati immediately hit it off and started chatting asking if they were ling long friends they gossiped and looked dreamily at Harry as her conversed with his friends.

Meanwhile three other boys going the Gryffindor table a certain Neville Longbottom who had flushed with pride when the sorting hat called out 'Gryffindor!' and then two others Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Seamus had an Irish not British accent and spent the feast trying to make his pumpkin juice turn into rum, it only blew up in his face but all the first years erupted in laughter. Dean and Seamus had a common interest though, Quidditch. Something Cassiopeia had never heard of before so she leaned in and asked the boys to explain the game to her. They looked at her shocked, a pureblood not knowing their wizarding sport? Unheard of, then again Cassiopeia Potter wasn't like most purebloods', so they began to careful explain the game to her. Even Dean, as a half-blood knew the game. His mother, a muggle had taken him to a few games after his father passed for it was his favourite sport and a great way to remember him that was before she meet the muggle man who became his stepfather they didn't go to any games after that. So Dean couldn't wait for the Hogwarts Quidditch season to begin

"Well ya see theres three typa of balls, four ina game." Seamus began whipping the soot off his face from his exploded drink.

"Theres two bludgers, nasty little things they fly around and try to knock all the players off their brooms." Cassiopeia nodded her head knowing what a broom was because she had seen one in Diagon Alley something called a Nimbus 2000 and Dean continued,"Then theres the Quaffle you get 10 points overtime you get the ball threw one of the three hoops in the arena and finally theres the snitch, almost guarentees a win its 150 points if you catch it! Problem is though it's a small bugger with wings, some players can go days playing without finding it and catching the snitch ends the game." Dean continued happy to explain his favourite sport to a fellow lion.

"The two Beaters take care of the bludgers they make sure they don't hit the other players, they have bats to keep the bludgers away and aim them at the other team nasty but fun, then theres three Chasers who use the quaffle to shoot at the opposite teams hoops the Keeper tries to block the Chasers shots at their own hoops. Finally the seeker - a bloody genius always is the one who catches the snitch" Seamus continued as soon as his face was clear of soot, and eyebrow but Cassiopeia had her eyes wide, she had read about the sport being a thing in Hogwarts but there hadn't been a explanation of what it was.

What a dangerously fun game Cassiopeia thought,"Awesome, how do I sign up?" Both boys laughed and explained to her that sadly first years weren't allowed to tryout for their house teams, which Cassiopeia though was extremely unfair but whatever.

She returned her attention to the conversation the Ron and Harry seemed to be immersed in with the twins somethings about the deadly dangers of Hogwarts but she shrugged assuming the boys were just trying to scare the younger ones. Harry and Ron were stark white and all their conversations ceased as soon as Dumbledore raised to his feet and walked to the podium,"I hope you all have had a chance to dig in on this marvelled feast, I would like to welcome all new and returning students back to Hogwarts for another exciting year." Claps rang out interrupting the Headmaster but he just raised his hands gesturing for them to calm down before continuing,"However, I have some announcements I would like to welcome back Professor Quirrell as your defence against the dark arts teacher" There was little to now applause at this announcement,"And Filch would like me to remind you all the Dung Bombs are on his list of banned goods and the the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden, also so is the Third floor corridor for those who do not wish to die a most painful death"

Silence. No one spoke for a few minutes after that most first years looked terrified and the other years looked silently miffed at the information nothing more, Cassiopeia quickly finished her meal, awkwardly following the Gryffindor prefect up threw the halls as he warned them that the stairwells liked to move and they best be conscious of that fact.

The first years chatted in their common room for a bit before heading off to bed. All the girls slept calm in their bed

* * *

Tuesday and it's up! Yay! Reviews help me improve please point out any mistakes!


	7. Potions and pain

September 21- Date I started to write lets she when this gets published, I have a lot of stuff coming out so hopefully this weekend!

I had this finished went to save it and it CRASHED so much work gone!

Do the owls have the letters in their beaks or attached to them? Sos

* * *

Narcissa woke up to light tapping on her drawing room window, the night before she had transfigured the loveseat into a bed after Narcissa had decided she no longer wanted to share one with Lucius. She stretched, yawning silently and pushed her blonde bangs out of her face with one hand while opening the window to let Nora, Cassiopeia's owl fly in. Nora had two letters tied to her leg for some reason, one from Cassiopeia herself and one from Professor McGonagall. without much thought Narcissa quickly decided to open Cassiopeia's letter first and scanned the parchment with a little frown. Horrid.

Well, of course muggleborns were below purebloods but that didn't mean Draco could say they had dirty blood, no. That was _not_ the man she was raising her son to become. A pleasant, well raised child, to turn into a powerful and intelligent business man. Narcissa knew he had heard the dreadful word from his father multiple times but it had never once left her lips. Muggleborns were below Purebloods for the simple fact that they didn't have any history in the magical world or money or influence but- they didn't have dirty blood, they were regular witches and wizards. Your history defined you and your status in the magical world, thats why poor families like the Weasleys dint get invited to functions, they had no status in the community. Muggleborns were even lower than that.

Narcissa had always kept the knowledge they were above muggleborns inside her head, it was the truth and was she raised to hate all 'mud bloods'? Yes she, was but did she?

No, because they were the same as she was a witch or wizard trying to live in the magical world. This was something she had tried to pass down to Draco, always be kind but apparently he hadn't listened and it sounded like he had lost Cassiopeia's possible friendship as a result. Just because muggleborns didn't have status in their world didn't mean they didn't have the potential to, some muggleborns Narcissa had gone to school with had went on to do great things and possess great strength.

She smiled partially as Cassiopeia mentioned that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor, Narcissa had been considered for that house but she knew the trouble she'd be in if she was a Black and a Gryffindor. She was scared back then of her father so she begged the sorting hat for Slytherin and he had reluctantly agreed. She hadn't known that her cousin, Sirius would take her fate and become the first Black Gryffindor, oh had his mother been distraught her families good name tarnished forever.

Narcissa frowned to herself, again as Cassiopeia had told her she couldn't sleep again in a group dormitory the horrific memories were too recent. She quickly grabbed a quill and her signature lavender parchment and wrote back detailing how she would deal with Draco, praising the girl for getting sorted into Gryffindor and then told her she'd send a owl to Professor McGonagall requesting a private room, wishing her a enjoyable first week when she was finished Narcissa sent Nora back off to Hogwarts letter in beak.

Now her attention turned to Professor McGonagalls letter, she opened it slowly incase any hexes lay inside her wand at the ready. Inside though was a neat handwritten letter that had Narcissa frowning even more, if that was possible, it read like this.

* * *

 _Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy_

 _I apologize for this late and unexpected letter, but this is an urgent matter. For the punishment of those dreadful muggle(s) that wished harm on Cassiopeia Potter, there will be a trial on December 24. This way Cassiopeia Potter will not need to be taken out of Hogwarts to testify against those who brought harm to her, as Cassiopeia Potter is a minor her name will not be legally used in the press. Keeping her secret safe, until she wishes to divulge those secrets to those closet to her. The four muggles who will be tried as adults and in the wizarding court room as we find the muggle justice system unjust to divulge punishment to minors, even if they so desperately deserve the maximum sentence. The Wizengamot will call Cassiopeia Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, A muggle nun and myself, Minerva McGonagall to testify._ _We ask that you testify in the trial as a emotional viewpoint for the members of the Wizengamot, telling them how she is trying to live a normal life but the event(s) have several impacted her and will continue to affect her for years to come. We also ask you explain how hard it is to gain her trust and how easy is to lose it. We are trying to get the strictest punishment for these muggles, a life sentence in Azkaban without chance of patrol. Some may think this harsh, when they hear of the trial but using ancient witch torture on a modern witch who is incapable of doing magic to protect herself is unacceptable to me and I hope you and the Wizengamot agree as well as I will be pushing for the harshest punishment. The Minister has already spoken with the muggle Britain Minister, who agreed to let the wizarding world punish the teens as we see fit._

 _I don't know if you've got any where with Cassiopeia, but I'd like you- and her to know that if she needs anything during her years at Hogwarts my door is always open. I loved Lily like a daughter and the thought of her children being abused in such a way is devastating, let me know if you ever want to visit her or drop anything off my floor and office are always available for you to do so._

 _Sincerely Minerva McGonagall_ _Transfiguration Professor_

* * *

This pleased Narcissa greatly, who had also worried that the muggle justice system would be too lenient on the muggles because of their young age, as they often were for other young muggles who did heinous crimes.

Narcissa personally thought that if children thought themselves old enough to act like criminals they were old enough to be treated as such, maximum sentence and all. She knew that Lucius would be incredibly angry that she was testifying on the behalf of a Potter but he would also be extremely pleased if four muggles got a life sentence in Azkaban because of it. So Narcissa put her quill to parchment once more penning a most respectable reply, after a rough draft or two or four. After all this was going to a person she was trying to been seen by as professional and Narcissa wouldn't have her response anything less than perfect.

* * *

 _Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

 _I, Narcissa Malfoy agree to testify on the behalf of minor, Cassiopeia_ _Potter. The noble house of Malfoy is extremely pleased that such actions will be taken against muggles with their help. I, Narcissa Malfoy also swear on the word of Merlin that nothing on this trial will be leaked to the Daily Prophet through our most noble house. I ask for weekly updates on Cassiopeia Potters' demeanour, and any major events that occur in her year(s) at Hogwarts. Much thanks for the pledge for the use of your floo and office though I will owl you beforehand and make sure that any arrangement is at a proper hour determined by you._

 _I request one thing, it is for Cassiopeia Potter and I hope you find it most reasonable as I am willing to pay to have it built or placed inside the castle with magic. A singular room, after all the trauma that occurred to Cassiopeia's mental and physical health while staying in a 'dormitory' is carried on to a logical fear of staying in them, which I hope you find understandable. After all as it is the Headmasters' fault that this girl has such a fear of staying in dormitories. Cassiopeia penned me a letter late last night, she saw fit to sleep in her common room because she did not feel comfortable enough in the group setting to sleep and even then she was up till late. I sincerely hope you take my request seriously as if I see it making her grades a problem, I have no problem taking it to the board of Governors- which my husband is a member of._

 _Best Wishes_

 _Sincerely Narcissa Malfoy Interim Head of Black House_

* * *

The woman smiled silently and woke the family owl, by handing him a treat and the letter he shook grumpily at her before taking the letter and soaring off. She sighed happily _nothing like threatening the old and incompetent HeadMaster_ and she thought venomously that _if Cassiopeia didn't have a private room by the end of the week, Dumbledore would have hell to pay_ for she wasn't a witch that didn't get what she wanted. It wasn't that she hated Dumbledore for being a good guy, she was quite a good woman- she thought so herself. Nacissa had just been born into and married into the evil, it was all she knew.

She had learned many things while growing up as a pure blood, don't associate with muggles they'll get you disowned like her big sister Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She still kept up with her big sister, not that her parents had ever known that she hadn't really cut off contact with the sister, how could she after all? The woman was her flesh, loving a muggle shouldn't get you disowned. She knew many other things, like how to properly pen a letter to a stranger you didn't put your emotions into it, sure you could pen others' emotions but not your own after all pureblood didn't show emotions. Thats how you lost, emotions were weakness.

* * *

Minerva sat at the professors table, watching the students enter and begin to consume their foods, she waited until most of her house was sat at the their table eating breakfast happily before she got up from her table and began handing out their timetables, she started with the first and second years as they were easiest, they had set schedules set by their house before they were able to chose elective courses in third year.

She passed out all the first year schedules easily, with the exception of two. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, Hermione sat eating breakfast with Cassiopeia who told her that both boys had overslept but Cassiopeia stayed silent so Hermione offered to take the two schedules and give them to the boys later.

It was a odd scene seeing what was occurring between the two students and professor, if no one paid attention to it it would easily be swept under the rug but Cassiopeia's sudden awkwardness was very apparent to Hermione as she had previously been chatting up a storm with the girl who now just looked at her food quietly. She chewed lowly, as Hermione promised Professor McGonagall that the two timetables would make their way to the two tardy boys. Cassiopeia tiredly rubbed her eyes and Hermione didn't dare ask why she hadn't slept in the common room. They were merely new aqquantices after all and Hermione didn't want to ruin her shot at friendship with the girl

Both girls eyes scared their timetables quietly, not speaking for the rest of the meal after all they had only just met and didn't have much to talk about there than magic of course. Half way through the meal, both boys rushed in with their robes in disarray and ate quickly but didn't stop from complaining that they had to do Potions and Defense against the dark arts _and_ Flying lessons with the Slytherins- or as Ron liked to call them 'the house of slimy gits'.

Cassiopeia nodded along to the conversation, tiredly so not making a effort to converse. She was so exhausted that she didn't notice the professors looking at her. Professor Quirrell was staring intently his eyes narrowed and hands clasped, thinking about this girl and how she could have managed to defeat the Dark Lord- what an impressing feat at such a young age hmm. Meanwhile Professor McGonagall was glancing every now and then as if to make sure she was ok, making sure she was alive and healthy for if she saw the girl as she had in Cursden, she would be devestated but no, this girl was a little different, cleaner, a little thicker but still too skinny and seemed to glow like a new diamond. She was glancing so quickly and repeatedly at Cassie that she didn't noticed as the owls swept in with the morning mail, not many got letters as it was the first day back to school but some older students got the prophet delivered daily.

Minerva was so intent on watching Cassiopeia, she noticed the girl not interacting with her brother or what seemed to be her new friends but instead she quietly, ate her breakfast. The owls dropped a lavender coloured letter to Cassiopeia, who clutched it tightly ripping it out of the air as if she had them ripped out of her hands before and she tore the letter open eagerly meanwhile Minerva noticed at the last second a pale lavender letter was floating down towards her, she quickly grabbed it before it landed in her pumpkin juice.

Now who would be writing both Cassiopeia and Minerva with the same specially dyed parchment? Minerva opened the letter gingerly and didn't bother to read it, first looking for the name of the sender. _Ah of course! Narcissa Malfoy._ Minerva re read the letter nodding in acknowledgement that Narcissa agreed to testify on Cassiopeia's behalf during the upcoming muggle trials. She noted with a frown the new information she held, she had thought about the same question but shrugged it off only two days before. Cassiopeia was afraid of her dorm environment because before then that exact environment was one where she was mentally and physically abused. She didn't have a fear of her fellow first years but the room that housed them, it perpetuated violence. So Minerva leaned over and quietly whispered the situation to Dumbledore who quickly shrugged it off.

"Hogwarts never has and never will bend the rules for those who live with fear in their hearts." Dumbledore had one flaw really, his guilt only stayed with him for so long, a rough forty-eight hours and now he was back to treating Cassiopeia like a _normal_ student. Of course he had plans for her when she and her brother were older but that didn't mean the _saviours_ of the wizarding world deserved special treatment! Of course not!

"Well _Perhaps_ Albus, she wouldn't be living with fear in her heart if she hadn't been dropped off at a girls home due to your neglect. Despite the fact you told me you checked on them every other week. Hm" Minerva was angry, Albus had to let Cassiopeia have a private room. How else could they expect the girl to heal and grow after ten years worth of abuse? Just force her to stay in the dorm? No that would make it worse Minerva knew it would, she needed a room for herself and her sanity. How could they expect the girl to get good marks with next to no sleep?

"Yes perhaps but none the less, dormitory living is good for the soul and good for the girl." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and he spoke firmly, normally this twinkle would mean that you lost the discussion and you should just bare your losses and leave the subject alone but Minerva bunkered down prepared to fight for her cub who for ten years didn't have anyone in her corner.

"I'm sorry Albus but I was really only letting you know, if Cassiopeia Potter does not have a private room by the end of the week the Malfoy's will be informing the board of governors, the ministry and the press of your neglect. Dormitory living may be good for a regular soul but not a broken one."

Albus's eyes lost their sparkle,"Very well."

So knowing the conversation was over and that Albus was not going to be in the mood after having just lost the decision, McGonagall got up and left. She walked out the Great Hall and to her classroom to prep for the seventh years that would soon be there. Behind her Cassiopeia read her letter from Cissy, she didn't feel badly as Cissy said she would reprimand Draco as that was not how she had raised the boy and expressed concern over Cassiopeia's sleeping habits but congratulating her on getting into Gryffindor- telling her that a very close cousin of hers had once been sorted into that house as well.

Cassiopeia didn't really speak on the way to potions, she walked by Hermione though as the girl spoke quickly about all the magical things she had learned from her new books. She walked alongside Hermione for two reasons one she wanted to listen to the girl explain everything she had learned from the book _Hogwarts:A History_ even if she had already read it, because if she walked with Harry then she expected Ron to say something nasty to Hermione, he called her a know-it-all under his breath to Harry. Hermione hadn't noticed but Cassiopeia did and so she decided to keep the two away from each other if she could.

As they entered the classroom, she again sat with Hermione- even though Harry had asked her to sit with him. There were tables of three and if she hadn't sat with Hermione and Lavender then it would've been Hermione sat alone and she didn't want to do that to the girl. The Gryffindors sat on the left while the Slytherins sat on the right, everyone was quiet with the exception of Draco who was speaking loud and arrogantly about how he was the master of potions. Pansy Parkinson was so eager to listen she left her seat with Daphne, abandoning her friend to go closer to Draco who promptly kicked Goyle back to Pansy's old seat then offered the empty seat to Pansy who accepted with a giggle.

Was this the real Draco Malfoy, or was the boy who had blushed after telling Cassiopeia that he had picked her owl out for her the real Draco Malfoy, Cassiopeia wondered. Her thoughts got cut off as a Professor Snape slammed the door of his office and entered the class with greasy hair and flowing black robes.

"Welcome to Potions, I am Professor Snape and in the next six years you will learn from me how to brew fame, boil love and stopper death. If you are all not the same lot of dunderheads I normally teach I will see you in my NEWTs course but I will most likely only see half of you opting to drop my class for something easier. There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations done in my class, only pure skill and determination will get you by."

He glanced around the room sneering particularly at the Gryffindors, who stood aback little offended by their professor. Neville Longbttom was particularly shaking in fear the professor thought in enjoyment and sneered even more looking at the twins of the man he hated and the woman he loved.

"Speaking of bottling fame, it seems we have two celebrities in our midst." Snape sneered at the twins but the girl seemed unfazed even as the Slytherins particularly Draco snickered.

"Professor, if you want our autographs all you have to do is ask I'm sure Harry and I would _be happy to_." Cassiopeia spoke politely but inside she grinned, after ten years of being stepped on she refused to let it happen any more.

"Well Cassiopeia Potter, let's see how far fame gets you in my class. Care to explain what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." The slytherins laughed again, knowing a witch who grew up with muggles wouldn't know the answer and thats exactly what Snape was going for- public humiliation, like James had once done to him. So he was quite surprised when the girl opened her mouth and the words 'Im sorry Professor I don't know' didnt spill out

"Easy, it makes a sleeping draught so strong it's called the Draught of the Living Death." Cassiopeia smiled innocently at the shocked professor who reestablished himself quickly and asked another question.

"But where would I find a bezoar?" Snape smiled, the first question was in the third chapter of their book but this was in the seventh, the chapter defientely hadn't been read by the girl he surmised quickly.

"The stomach of a goat, sir" If anything the girls smile grew and Snape grew angry.

"Very well, but what please tell me Cassiopeia is the difference between the plants Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" A trick question and in the end of the book, she couldnt possibly know it. He sneered and moved to speak again as the girl pondered the question.

"Professor thats a trick question, it's the same plant just different names are used for it in different regions of the wizarding world."

"Two points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter!"

"It wasnt cheek sir, I was just answering your questions."

"Fine _five points from Gryffindor_. Now class If you would turn to the board, the instructions for today's potions are located there as well as on page six of your book."

Every student rushed to the store room to gather the needed supplies, it looked like a simple enough potion you only needed three ingredients and so everyone quickly grabbed the required three before running back to their cauldrons and starting to prepare. Normally, he would of allowed the students to work in pairs but the childs sass had annoyed him, so he decided he would get joy from watching her and the rest of them struggle alone.

And struggle they did. Cassiopeia as it seemed to Hermione was doing everything completely wrong, she roughly ground the powder instead of finely and added five measures instead of four. It was Neville though- that really struggled his potion was a bright orange, compared to everyone elses' swamp green he knew he had done something wrong. It was the finishing touches of the potion, add two porcupine quill then- thats it you waved your wand and you were done.

Cassiopeia just had gut feelings, she looked at the ingredients and the potions book and did what felt natural, a rough powder instead of fine, five measure of snake fang not four and she crushed her horned slugs instead of leaving them alone. Hermione had a wide open mouth everytime she would tweak the recipe a little, expecting the potion to blow. Hermione knew for a fact, porcupine quills were quite explosive and she was to busy prepping to jump out of the way when Cassiopeia's exploded right next to her that she wasn't watching any of the boys make theirs. Cassiopeia and Hermione completed theirs quite quickly, Cassiopeia had put one and a half porcupine quills instead of the two and her potion was a slimy green with bubblegum pink steam floating off the cauldron. While Hermione smiled triumphantly hers was dark green though little lighter than Cassiopeias and the pink was a totally different colour than expected.

Severus was watching Cassiopeia rather intently, Harry noticed and whispered to Ron that it was creepy. What the boys didn't know though was that the professor was keenly watching her potion making skills, she was doing everything he would have done with the alterations in his book being exactly the same as the way she was making it. It made him suspicious, had she somehow got ahold of his potions teaching book with his own little notes and changes wrote in the side? No, her book lay open new and pristine. It seemed she was using a gut instinct, going with her head rather than the written instructions.

Cassiopeia rolled up her sleeve to fill the small tube with her potion when it happened, Severus's eyes were immediately drawn to the white scar that wrapped around her right forearm that he didn't notice when Neville in his nervous fit accidentally added four porcupine quills instead of two.

KABAM "-Neville No!" Harry shouted just as the potion exploded everywhere, Nevilles face immediately erupted with painful boils. As well as the boys next to him their robes drenched in the hot liquid and uncovered areas full of pus squirting boils. Seamus and Dean on his side got a particularly nasty amount of the potion on their robes and face as well, Nevilles cauldron exploded with the blast and the class was quite lucky no one was hit by hot pieces of metal.

A slytherin who had been across the way got a single squirt of the potion straight to the face, she immediately covered her face with her hands and screeched.

"Mr. Potter! Why didn't you warn Mr. Longbottom, wanted to make yourself look good did you? 5 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape exclaimed as he quickly walked over to the injured students.

Harry made a sound of protest, but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut in this course.

"Hm" Professor Snape looked around the room cruelly, knowing that Cassiopeia's potion was hospital grade but wanting to freak the girl out,"Miss Potter, why don't we try your concocation out on the students? Hmmm?"

The girl swallowed nervously, she knew she liked changing the potion but suddenly worried that the changes would make her fellow gryffindors worse not better, and Hermione turned stark white. She knew her friend had hugely made errors in the measurements on the ingredients on purposes, what would that do to the others? Cassiopeia sleeves still drawn up stepped forward nervously and placed a ladle in the cauldron before hauling out a large amount,"I'd like to give it a shot sir." She smiled confidently but inside her nerves were large at the prospect of hurting her classmates and then forever being hated in the new opportunity.

Professor Snape led Neville to be the test subject, letting him know he wouldn't die- _possibly._ Neville was shaking and crying with the pain, so he shakily bent his head to the ladle and took a sip. Professor Snape urged him to take more and so he swallowed the whole thing in another gulp, Cassiopeia smiled triumphantly as quickly the boils on Nevilles face cleared up and he smiled because he was no longer in pain.

Cassiopeia happily served the rest of her potion, to the affected students she was working she quickly her sleeves slipped again and while everyone was looking she dropped the ladle back in her cauldron and thrust her sleeved up annoyed that was when Draco Malfoy caught a glimpse of the blindingly white scar that wrapped around her forearm and couldnt help himself from calling out snarkingly,"Nice scar Potter! Almost matches your brothers'! Does your father beat you or something- Oh wait he can't he's dead."

Laughter broke out among the slytherin side of the class and Professor Snape tried to quiet it down, he did. Although this was his godson he would not tolerate mentions of child abuse if laughter followed them, he had enough experience with it as it is. As quickly as Draco said the words he quickly felt bad as he noticed with lightening speed the girl hauled her sleeves back down embarrassed but he threw his head back and laughed with the others, like the good little pureblood he was. Though when he stopped laughing he didn't expect to feel blinding pain flash across his face. He clutched his nose in agony and shut his eyes, when he finally opened them again he removed his hand from his face and noticed the blood and then he looked down and saw a bent ladle lying at his feet. Eyes up, he stared at Cassiopeia who's eyes were cold and emotionless but she had the hint of a smile on her lips and the rest of gryffindor was howling in laughter.

"Professor Snape, aren't you going to do anything?" Pansy screamed and tried to tend to her love, Draco Malfoy which only pain his pain worse as she pressed down on his injured nose.

"I didn't see anything, though Mr. Malfoy it seems you've injured yourself go see madam Pomfrey," Snape ordered and then took out his wand and flicked their grades up on the bored. Cassiopeia it seemed was the only one with a O, she smiled not knowing if she was more pleased with herself for the grade or for aiming her ladle so perfect at Draco's nose. Narcissa would hate her now though she thought sadly, not knowing if it was worth it.

"Class dismissed, Cassiopeia please stay behind." Snape dismissed them all with a wave of his hand, oh how he hated first years.

"Yes Professor?" Cassiopeia asked hesitantly afraid she would now face punishment.

"How did you get that scar?" Snape stood right next to her and grabbed her hand pulling the sleeve up despite her sounds of protest.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" She questioned curiously,"That a rose is protected by multiple thorns who would rather die than let you have a rose's beauty, you see no one ever told me that Professor and I tried to pick the most beautiful in the garden."

"That I don't believe" Snape sneered and quickly took his wand flicking a message to his fourth years that they now had a free period, he hauled the unwilling girl to the hospital wing despite her kicking her heels at him. After all he was a child of abuse and he could tell when another person was a victim of it as well, he didn't feel bad- no not for a Potter. He just knew her life could be better with out scars and he wished someone had told him that as a young wizard.

Cassiopeia sat unwillingly as madam Pomfrey went to get her medical records, they would not be good. Snape glared at her occasionally his arms crossed and he paced the area by her bed. The first day and she was in the hospital brilliant!

"Care to tell what actually happened?" Snape sneered at the child as he waited for Poppy to come back with her records.

"You won't believe it."

"Try me" Snape had had a lot happen to him in his 30 years, he would not be shocked.

"In my girls home, we had a telly in my dormitory. It stopped working because Olga broke the screen but the telly itself worked, we didn't have the money to fix it so the nuns said we could use it for scrap. Olga took the insulation off the live wire and wrapped it around my arm while I was sleeping and plugged it in. It left a mark as you can see" Cassiopeia held up her hand, showcasing the scar.

Draco from one bed down, had a shocked look on his face but didn't dear speak he didn't want her to know he knew. Snape almost gasped before composing himself again and leaving the room without a word to find Madam Pomfrey and demand some scar removal potion, scars that shouldn't have been on a eleven year olds body. He wondered if she had more and thought about Lily and the tear she would have shed if she knew the torment her daughter had went threw.

Snape quickly discussed the plan with Madam Pomfrey who left the young witches file in her office and returned with optioned of many kinds, she followed by Snape went to Cassiopeias bedside, who sat with an exasperated look on her face.

"What now? There's nothing wrong with me!" Cassiopeia raised her hands and talked quick knowing she was missing her second class of the day.

"This one will fade your scar, this one will rejuvenate the skin and this will make the skin smoother. Though you'll need more than one dose of the Scar Removal potion to get it to disappear completely" Madam Pomfrey set down the potion on the table by the bedside and grabbed Cassiopeia's arm,"It's deep but I expect only three or four doses and every childhood scar you got, bumped knees will be gone as well love."

Three potions in various colours and shapes, Cassiopeia eyed them distrustingly before turning back to the adults in the room,"Scars build character you know?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head

"Not when they're done maliciously dear."

"You think thats malicious? You haven't seen malicious" Cassiopeia laughed like a mad woman, and perhaps she was before shrugging off her robe and turning around lifting up her jumper. Madam Pomfreys loud gasp and a small intake of air could be heard, if you listened hard enough you could hear a small,'bloody hell' but Cassiopeia was not paying enough attention her chest hurt and felt tight and she realized she was crying before throwing back all of the potions and sprinting out of the room and away from the judgement that would follow.

* * *

Done !


End file.
